After The War
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: After a war between vampires and humans. Bella finds her self mated to the God of War. Will she be able to handle it? Dominant Jasper..lots of lemons! Sequel now posted!
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone this is my first Bella/Jasper fic and I hope you all like it. Jasper is my absolute favorite member of the Cullen family and since I discovered fan fiction I have become a huge fan of dominant Jasper. Again I hope you all enjoy, review and let me know what you think. **

**My inspiration for this story is one I read called "Once Upon A Vampire Take Three" so you guys should check that out too. Anyway here is the plot for my new story. After a war between Vampires and Humans, Vampires are now ruling the world and taking humans as their mates, what happens when Bella is given to the most feared vampire in the world The God of War. Here is my story.**

**Introduction**

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen and I am 17 years old. My birth name is Isabella Marie Swan, however when I was two years old I was brought to live in the home of the Cullens, the vampire coven who has raised me. The family consists of my parents Carlisle and Esme, my brother Emmett and his mate Rosalie and my brother Edward and his mate Alice. I love my family very much, they have been very good to me, and even though I think of my human parents often I don't remember them enough to miss them.

At the age of ten Carlisle and Esme sat me down and told me that the reason I had been taken from my human family was because when I was of age I was to be mated with a vampire.

This was not an uncommon thing in our time because in the late 1970's a war had broken out between vampires and humans. Vampires had grown tired of being forced to live in secret so they decided to take matters into their own hands. The war only lasted a few months of course before the humans realized that they were no match for the vampire world and surrendered.

Since that time vampires have ruled and more often than not took humans for mates. So for me to find out that I was too be mated with a vampire was good news for me. Humans who were not mated to vampires were often but not always used as slaves and servants, humans that were lucky enough were allowed to work and live normal lives. At least I knew I would be taken care of, it was a well known fact that if a vampire took you as their mate they loved you greatly.

So here it was, the time had finally come, over the years no one had even discussed who my mate was with me. I didn't even know his name, all I knew was that shortly after I turned 17 he would come for me. Well it was three months after my birthday and I was sitting in my room wondering where the hell he was. With all the years that had passed was it possible that he could have changed his mind? Before I had time to process this thought, my bedroom door flew open and was looking at the face of a vampire I knew well.

"Hello Isabella, I am Major Jasper Whitlock. I am your mate."

Holy shit it's the God of War…

**Hope you liked the intro, review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 1

**For everyone who is reading my other story "Finding Who I am" , no I am not finished with it but this story has been on my mind forever and I had to put it on paper. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting on my bed looking like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake, which is exactly how I felt. Why the hell didn't anyone tell me I was mated to the fucking God of War? I had seen him on TV a number of times and the only thing I knew about him for sure was that he was merciless. He started to move closer to me and I was too afraid to even blink so just continued to stare.

"Isabella there is no need for you to be afraid of me, you are my mate and I would never hurt you."

He reached his hand out to me and I took it without thinking. He yanked me off the bed and pulled me into his arms. I could feel my heart increasing and I knew he could hear it.

"Isabella please relax, I have told you that I will not hurt you and I would like for you to believe me."

Almost immediately I felt waves of calm spread throughout my body and I relaxed. He pulled me out of his embrace and brought me to stand in front of him. As I stood there, I got a good look him for the first time and he was quite handsome. He was about 6'3 with the most beautiful blonde curls framing his face, his eyes were red which I knew meant he was a human drinker unlike my family who survived off the blood of animals and had golden eyes. As I continued looking my eyes began to stroll over his body, his muscles were very prominent and just looking at him I could feel myself getting wet thinking of what mating with him would be like. I licked my lips and then lightly bit down on them causing him to chuckle. I looked up at him to see that he had a small smile on his face. I was immediately embarrassed for what I'd been feeling.

"Isabella it is ok I want you to look at me, and I hope you like what you see. I know that I do."

Just then I remember that I had been lying in my room reading wearing nothing but a thin strapped shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I went to try and cover myself but he was faster than me.

"Isabella please do not hide your body from me. It is mine also you know and I will look whenever it pleases me."

" I'm sorry..um..I don't know what I'm supposed to call you."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms again.

"When we are alone you may call me Jasper, when anyone else is around you are to call me Master or Major which ever you like."

"Ok well I'm sorry Jasper I didn't mean to hide myself from you."

"It is quite alright Isabella you didn't know. I have a lot to teach you."

Just then my cell phone rang, I picked it up to see that it was my current boy toy of the moment Mike Newton. You see even though I was to be mated to vampire Carlisle and Esme still allowed me to date, but always made me break it off before it could get too serious. I looked up at Jasper and he nodded for me to go ahead and answer.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Bella baby, I miss you so much can I come see you tonight?"_

Before I could answer him Jasper snatched the phone from my ear and threw it against the wall. He stalked closer to me until my back was pressed against the wall. His eyes were pitch black with rage.

"..that.?"

"That was Mike this guy I'm dating"

"Dating? You date?"

I nodded my head 'yes' too afraid to speak again. Suddenly at vampire speed Jasper flew down the stairs and I heard a loud crash. I went to my dresser, pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on. I came down the stairs to see that Jasper had Carlisle pinned to the wall in our living room.

"How dare you disrespect me, knowing that Isabella is to be mated to me you allow her to be touched by filthy human boys."

Jasper voice was so full of rage I thought the house would cave in.

"Major we meant no disrespect; we simply wanted Isabella to have all the human experiences she could before she was sent to you." Carlisle said softly trying to calm Jasper down.

"Please Major we only wanted her be able to experience the things the rest of her friends were. Isabella goes to school among humans and at this age they all date. We didn't want her to be treated like an out cast." My beautiful sweet mother Esme was speaking now.

"So you allowed her to be tainted before she is to offer herself to me?"

"No Major of course not I can assure you that Isabella's virtue is completely untouched."

Jasper released Carlisle and came to stand in front of me.

"Is that true Isabella are you untouched as they say?"

"Yes Major I am, I have never been with anyone sexually."

"Then what have you done with these boys you have dated? Don't lie to me either Isabella or I will have to punish you and I really don't want to have to do that today."

"I have kissed a few of them Major, but nothing beyond that."

As soon as I finished Jasper grabbed Edward's piano from where it sat on the stand and threw it out of the window.

Everyone in the room stood there in total shock and fear.

"Isabella go get your things we are leaving NOW!"

I didn't hesitate I ran in my room and grabbed the bags that I had packed since my 17th birthday. I ran down the stairs, Jasper took the bags from me and told me to say goodbye to my family. I hugged them all then followed Jasper outside and into a beautiful black BMW with dark tinted windows. Once we were in the car and driving down the road he said nothing, he never even looked in my direction again.

"Jasper please say something are you angry with me?"

"No Isabella I am disappointed that others have known the softness of your lips before I have."

I didn't know what else to do, so when he was stopped at red light I released my seat belt and leaned over, took his face in hands and planted a very soft kiss on his lips. He reacted immediately by throwing the car in park and reaching over to wrap his arms around my waist while deepening the kiss. We kissed for several minutes until the cars behind us began to honk. He broke our kiss and continued driving.

We reached our destination which was a beautiful mansion about an hour away from where I lived with the Cullens. He pulled the car into the gate and led me inside up some stairs and down a long hallway until we reached a door. He opened the door and saw what I naturally assumed was our bedroom. It had a beautiful large canopy bed in the middle of the floor. It had a large walk-in which was open so that I could put my clothes inside. There was also a beautiful cherry wood dresser set in the room. As I kept walking I saw the bathroom. It was decorated in gold and white and had a huge double sink against the wall. There was a large Jacuzzi tub off to one side; there was also a shower big enough for at least five on the other side of the room. Even the toilet itself appeared to made out of solid gold. I was in complete awe.

I turned to look at Jasper, I saw that he had a breath-taking smile plastered on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Welcome home my mate. I hope you like here."

"Oh Jasper I love it, it's so beautiful." I ran to him throwing myself in his arms and kissing him on the lips.

"I hope you still like it here in a moment. Follow me to my office Isabella, I have rules in my home and as my mate you will follow them."

I followed him out of his room wondering what he could have in store for me next…

**How do we like the story so far? Review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow I was so excited about all the adds I received after posting the first two chapters that I have decided to go ahead and add at least the next two today as well. I hope you guys enjoy, also thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I love to read reviews so don't be shy. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

I followed Jasper down the hall and into his office, which like everything else in the house was huge. There were at least ten shelves all loaded books, and in the corner of the office was his desk. He walked over and sat in the huge leather chair behind it and motioned for me to sit in one of the two leather chairs in front of it. I sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Isabella as I told you in our bedroom I have rules and I expect them to be followed. Here they are." He handed me a piece of paper, I looked at him and he nodded for me to read.

_**Rules of the House**_

_**I am your mate and the master of this house therefore you will always show me the respect I deserve.**_

_**You belong to me, no other man beyond the members of your family are to touch you in any way EVER.**_

_**You will eat three meals and two healthy snacks a day, and will exercise as I see fit. **_

_**You are to get eight hours of sleep every night unless I say other wise.**_

_**Disobey any of these rules and you will be punished.**_

I looked up at him when I had finished and he had a look of concern on his face. I smiled at him to reassure him that everything was ok. I could abide by his rules, they were harmless and it really seemed as though they were all for my own good. He leaned his elbows on the desk, clasping his hands and resting his chin on them.

"Isabella this was not one of my rules originally but given the new information I have received I think it is necessary."

I stayed locked in his gaze unsure of what he was talking about, I raised one of my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Isabella I am removing you from school and you will be home schooled here."

A look of horror crossed my face and I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. Jasper was on his knees at my feet in a flash.

"Isabella, why are you crying?"

"I don't understand why I have to leave school?"

"Isabella you have been dating and kissing some of the boys that attend that school with you. Do you really think I can send you to school with them for seven hours a day?"

"Jasper please, please don't take me out of school I have worked so hard and it's my senior year, please!"

"Do not beg me, you will not have your way on this. I will not allow you to be surrounded by boys who have touched you and kissed you. I'm sorry Isabella but you will not be going back to school."

I knew this was a fight I would not win so I simply nodded my head and continued to sob heavily. Jasper told me that I could go back to the bedroom if I wanted to so I did. I lay down on the bed and continued to cry. I couldn't believe Jasper was pulling me out school during my senior year, this meant that I would miss prom, the senior trip and most importantly the graduation ceremony. This was more important to me than anything else for one very important reason.

I very clearly heard when the bedroom door opened, I knew it was Jasper and I wanted stop crying I just couldn't. I felt Jasper slide onto the bed with me and turn me over so that I was now facing him.

"Isabella why is staying in school so important to you? Is it this Mike person?"

"No Jasper it's not about him at all or any other boy for that matter."

"Then what is it about Angel? Please talk to me."

"Its just that when I was little Carlisle and Esme promised that if I did well in school and made it all they way that they would allow my human parents to come to my graduation. I don't know them at all and the thought of seeing them at my graduation has always been what's kept me going."

"Oh Isabella, why didn't you tell me that in the office?"

"I didn't think it would matter, it seemed like you had made up your mind."

He looked at me for a moment and then pulled me into a very passionate kiss. When I could breath no longer he released me and laughed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Alright my angel you may finish school if that is what your heart desires. But remember that even at school you belong to me."

I wanted to show him my gratitude so I brought myself closer to him and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling on top of me. He grabbed my thigh and hoisted my leg up to wrap around his waist. I brought my arms up so I could lock my fingers in his hair while his hands explored my body. I started trying to unbutton his shirt when he brought his hands up to stop me.

"No Isabella I will not take you now because you are not ready. As much as I want to claim you as mine right here and now I want you to give yourself to me because you love me not because you are grateful."

"How did you know I was feeling grateful?"

"Angel I am an empath, among other things. I can feel others emotions as well as control them."

I knew that some vampires had special abilities because I'd grown up with two such vampires. My brother Edward was a mind reader, though he couldn't read my mind, we never knew why, and his mate, my sister Alice was a physic. They were really were a perfect match for each other I remember watching them as I grew up having their "private conversations" it was a site to behold. But an empath, that was a new one. This meant that Jasper must have felt the major lust I was throwing off in my bedroom earlier. The thought of that made my face blush scarlet red.

"That blush is quite lovely on you angel, I'm enjoying it quite a bit."

Jasper laughed and just then our bedroom door flew open to uncover two very attractive vampires. The male looked almost identical to my Jasper but he features were slightly different and he had longer hair, the female was very beautiful even more so than Rosalie with honey blonde hair. The male spoke first.

"You little shit, you brought your mate home today and you didn't tell us? What the fuck is wrong with you Whitlock."

Jasper shook his head and laughed.

"Isabella my angel please forgive this loud mouth fucker, this is my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte."

"Hi Isabella it's a pleasure meeting you. As the major has said I'm Charlotte and this is my dip shit mate Peter."

I laughed and shook Charlotte's hand. As soon as I let go I was yanked off a bed for the second time today and pulled into an extremely tight hug by Peter, causing Jasper to growl loudly.

"Oh fuck off Major, I'm not trying to take your woman I am just welcoming her into the Whitlock family. Welcome darlin."

"Thank you Peter that is very sweet of you but you are hurting me so could you please let go?"

Peter released me and I was immediately back in Jasper's arms as he rubbed up and down my arms trying to sooth me.

"Sorry major, I forgot she was still human."

"Never mind that, Peter, Charlotte you two will have plenty of time to get to know Isabella later, for now she needs to go to bed she has school tomorrow."

Peter raised an eyebrow and Charlotte smiled and they both left the room. Jasper went into the bathroom and turned on the Jacuzzi tub. He came back out and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Isabella may I join you in a bath before you go to bed?"

"Yes Jasper I would love that."

Major Jasper Whitlock naked, in a bathtub with me HELL YEAH!

I went to remove my clothes but Jasper stopped me. He ran his hands up my stomach and cupped my breasts in his hands. He then continued to move up to my shoulders and pull down the straps of my shirt. Once they were down he brought his lips to my breasts to gently lick and suck one nipple then the other, I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure. After he had removed my jeans and underwear both at the same time he moved in vampire speed to remove his own clothes. He took my hand and led me into the bathroom.

Once there he stepped into the tub first, sitting down and motioning for me to sit on his lap. I did as I was told and as soon as I was seated he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into another passionate kiss. This continued for several minutes until he lifted me off his lap so that was seated between his legs with my back facing him.

He brought his hands up and gently squeezed my breast, he then rubbed down body until I felt one of his hands cup my mound. He brought his other hand up and lightly pulled my hair exposing my neck to him as he then began to lightly suck on it.

"You may not be ready for me to claim you just yet, but I still have to touch you. I have to have you in some way tonight; I need to feel you cum."

He began rub his fingers in a circular motion around my clit, I couldn't help but moan in response.

"Do you like that angel?"

"Oh yes Jasper it feels so good."

"Do you want my fingers inside you?"

"Yes"

I was breathless as I tried to answer, if he could make me feel this good his fingers, then what could his…..oh God am I in trouble.

"Say it Isabella, tell me you want my fingers in your hot, wet pussy."

"Jasper please!"

I was screaming now and I didn't care who heard me, this man was killing me.

Just then he pushed two of his finger into me and began thrusting in and out. Three orgasms later, yes that's right three, with his damn fingers. Jasper washed my hair, then my body and it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. For him to be vampire and the God of War no less he was so gentle and loving with me.

After our bath he dried me off and lay me in the bed completely naked.

"I don't want you in clothes tonight Isabella, don't worry I'll turn the heat up so you won't get too cold in my arms."

He climbed into bed and pulled me close into his chest. I was fast asleep in a matter of minutes, safe in the arms of my Major….

**Hope you like it please review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**You guys are really over whelming me with all the adds I have been getting for this story I guess that means you like it which makes me so happy. The more you add and review the more I get inspired. Thank you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all thing Twilight**

**Chapter 3**

I had the most amazing sleep of my life last night. Being wrapped in Jasper's arms is like nothing else in the world. He held me all night along and when I woke up he gave the softest kiss, I didn't think it was even possible for a vampire to be that gentle.

I got dressed for school putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white form fitting t-shirt that showed off my cleavage just enough to tease and a black/white vest, with my black baby doll flats. Jasper had told me to meet him downstairs for breakfast when I was done getting ready, so I went in the kitchen to find Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte all sitting at the table drinking a cup of blood. If I had not grown up in a house full of vampires I would have been shocked by this.

As I made my way farther into the kitchen everyone's eyes turned to look at me, once they did I was faced with three wide-eyed opened mouthed vampires. Jasper got up from the table and came to stand in front of me.

"Isabella ,do you always dress like this when you go to school angel?"

"Yes"

"Well shit no wonder she dates, I'd be trying to get a piece of that too if I was a horny teenage boy." Peter said looking at me with a large grin on his face.

"You look beautiful Isabella"

"Thank you Charlotte" I answered her never taking my eyes off Jasper as he had yet to take his eyes off me.

"Well angel, I had arranged for you to have a driver, but seeing how you look I believe I will be driving you to and from school everyday."

"Ok Major whatever you feel is best." I was trying to say whatever I thought would please him so he wouldn't make me go upstairs and change.

"When I can't drive you Peter or Charlotte will do you understand?"

"Yes Major"

"Good now come on sit down baby, Charlotte made you some pancakes and turkey bacon."

"Alice called me this morning while I was cooking and said you didn't eat pork. I assumed she had of vision of the giant smoked sausages I was making you. "

We all laughed while I took my seat at the table next to Charlotte and across from where Jasper was sitting. After I sat down Jasper came, sat my plate down in front of me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I ate everything, for a vampire Charlotte was an amazing cook. After breakfast Peter and Charlotte walked with us outside to the car, they both hugged me much like Carlisle and Esme would do before Emmett would drive me to school everyday. Once we were in the car Jasper grabbed my hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

During the drive to school Jasper told me all about how he was changed during the Civil War. He told me about Maria and how he, Peter and Charlotte were finally able to break away from her. He told me about how a couple years after they'd left her, Maria tried to use her army against them, but didn't stand a chance. With his new army and Peter as his second in command they took Maria and her unskilled army down easily and completely ended their relationship with her by killing her. I listened intently as he told me that after that battle Aro, the head of the Volturi had given him the name 'The God of War' and had charged him to train and lead the vampire army in the war against the humans. Since the war was long over, Jasper was now in charge of training all of the vampires that served on Aro's guard.

After a while of discussing this Jasper decided to change the subject.

"Anyway enough of that, look under your seat I have a surprise for you."

I reached down and pulled something smooth from under the seat. As I went to look at it I realized I was holding a brand new i-phone in my hands. I turned to look at Jasper with a look of pure shock on my face.

"I'm very sorry for breaking your phone yesterday angel so I thought I should make it up to you. Your phone number is still the same and you have everything thing you need, texting, web, everything. Also my number, Peter, Charlotte and all the members of your family are already programmed. You can add your friends in as you see fit."

"Thank you so much Jasper, I love it"

"I knew you would, I cheated a bit and called Rose last night after you fell asleep she told me that you had been dying to get the new i-phone but Carlisle said you had to wait til Christmas. So I sent Char out to get you one."

I leaned over and kissed pushing my emotions toward so he could feel how happy and grateful I was. He kissed me back and then smiled.

Once I arrived at school I gave Jasper a soft kiss on the lips and got out of the car heading inside the building. I leaned in the window for a bit first.

"Bye Jasper I'll see you this afternoon, thank you again for the phone." He smiled again and nodded.

Of course before I could walk twenty steps away from the car I was pulled into a tight hug by Mike Newton. Even though Mike was whispering in my ear I knew Jasper heard every word.

"Bella honey I missed you so much, all I've been thinking about is kissing those soft, plump lips. What happen to your phone yesterday?"

I broke away from his grip, as I was about to turn around and run back to the car and explain myself to Jasper I saw him speeding out of the lot. Fuck I am so screwed.

"Bella didn't you hear me, I asked what happened to your phone?"

"Um it broke so I got a new one" I said and held up my i-phone for him to see.

"Wow that is pretty cool, Carlisle really does spoil you doesn't he?"

He threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the building together. I was not looking forward to facing the major at the end of the day.

**JPOV**

I can't believe that motherfucking piece of shit put his hands on my Isabella. I wanted so badly to rip his head off and stick it on a spike in front of my yard. I drove home as fast as could, having to stop myself several times from going back and killing that little fucker.

When I got back to the house I found Peter and Char still seating at the kitchen table talking. I went in and slammed my hand into the wall by the sink. Of course my asshole brother had to be the first to open his sorry ass mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. Did Isabella find out how small the little major is down there."

"Fuck you Petey I am in no mood for your bullshit this morning."

"Whoa you just called me Petey this is serious what happened?"

"When I dropped Isabella off at school, that boy the one who called her phone yesterday hugged her and started whispering to her how much he missed kissing her lips."

"What! Where the fuck is the school I'll rip that fucker's head off."

"Calm down Peter, you can't just go in the school and rip a kid's head off. Now major what has you so upset, I mean Isabella is your mate."

"I know she is my mate Charlotte but she knows this boy, she has spent time with him. He probably knows what she likes without having to call and ask one of her sisters."

"Jasper are seriously saying that you are worried about losing Isabella?"

"She doesn't know me Char, she knows them, she trusts them."

"Then fuck it you will earn her love, you are a fucking Whitlock and this is your mate damn it."

"Peter seriously shut the fuck up man."

"Jasper in his own way Peter is right, so what if she doesn't know you. Let her get to know you, show her how much she means to you."

"I'm trying to Charlotte; you all don't know how badly I want her to love me. I'm even keeping my animal at bay so that I don't scare her away."

"Then it will work, Peter and I will help you. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Fuck yeah we will, there is no way in hell she is leaving you for human boy."

"Jasper you brought her that phone why don't you just text her and talk about it?"

"Good idea Char"

I pulled out the phone to text my Isabella.

**Angel do you want to tell me what that was about this morning?-Major**

We waited a few minutes for a response and then the phone vibrated on the table.

**I'm so sorry Jasper I didn't know he was going to do that.-Bella**

**So you broke it off with him then?-Major**

**No not yet-Bella**

**WHY THE FUCK NOT?-Major**

**Isabella you are taking too long to answer me, why haven't you broken it off with him? Do you not want to?-Major**

**Yes I mean no..shit..I don't know Jasper. I'm sorry-Bella**

I was fuming now I felt Charlotte take the phone from my hands and read the messages.

"It's ok Jasper just ask her why she isn't sure." She handed the phone back to me and I calmed myself down so I could type.

**Why are you not sure Isabella?-Major**

**Because I know Mike and he is a really good guy and even though I know you are my mate, I have only known you less than 24 hrs. Please don't be angry with me major.-Bella **

I showed the phone to Charlotte and Peter.

"Ok this where you get to be understanding. You need to let her know how you feel about this but still show her that you also understand her feelings as well"

**Angel while it hurts me that you trust another man more than you trust me, I understand where you are coming from. And even though what he did this morning is breaking one of my rules, I will not punish you as you have explained the situation.-Major**

I showed Char the message before sending it and she nodded her head for me to go ahead.

**Thank you so much Jasper for understanding-Bella**

**You are welcome, now you are still in school so pay attention. I will see you later.-Major**

**LOL ok good bye Major-Bella**

"Very good Jasper you have shown her that she is the most important thing to you and that you put her happiness above your own."

"This better work Char because the animal inside me is screaming for me to hold her down and claim her as mine as soon as I get her back in my car."

"Then silence him because once you get her to love you and she gives herself to you willingly, she will submit to both you and the animal giving him no more reason to rage."

"You are right, so what do I do now?"

I turned to Peter for this answer.

"Plan something for yall to do together when she gets out of school. Something that will get her mind completely off that little shit."

I smiled at him then I thanked them both and headed into my office. I had a lot of thinking to do. I needed Isabella to love me the way that I loved her, I can't claim her until she does. I mean I could she is my mate but I love her I won't force myself on her that way. I will just have to show her that I am the only one that deserves her love.

As the day went on I was starting to wonder if I was right to listen to Char about how handle the Mike situation. Just then my phone vibrated on my desk.

**I can't stop thinking about you major, I can't wait to see you ;)-Bella**

I smiled and I knew that now I owed Char big time, perhaps she would like a new car. Suddenly I was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with my Isabella….

**As always I hope you enjoyed that. Review and let me know. LUV YA!**


	5. Chapter 4

**You guys have shown me so much love I think I will reward you with another chapter today. Thank you all so much for all the adds and reviews you are the best and I am so glad you like the story. **

**Now let me explain somethings about what Dominant Jasper means. This means that Jasper will be jealous/possessive but he will NOT be crazy/abusive that is not the Jasper we all know and love. Jasper wants to show Bella that he loves her while still letting her know that she belongs to him. This does not require him to beat or rape her; it might however require the occasional spanking ;) **

**Now On with the story**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

Finally the time had come for me to pick up my Isabella from school. I was sitting outside of her school patiently waiting for her to come out the door. Just then I saw my beautiful angel, I was overjoyed however, my happiness was soon deflated as I saw that she was once again in the arms of Mike. I watched as he hugged her goodbye and whispered that he wanted to take her out this weekend. To my pleasure she declined telling him that she already had plans. She walked to the car and climbed in. I was about to say hello when she surprised the utter shit out of me, leaned over and shoved her tongue in my mouth.

I surprised to say the very least, the animal inside me was definitely screaming now "Take her she is ours claim her now, she wants it" I had to silence him quickly. I would not let my first time with Isabella nor her first time period be with a salvage. I would make love to her like she deserved. After what seemed like hours she finally broke our kiss.

"Well darlin I would ask where that came from but at the moment I can't seem to care." She laughed, leaned over and gave me another soft peck on my lips.

"I'm sorry Jasper but I really did miss you today. After our messages I couldn't get over how sweet and understanding you were."

Oh yeah I owned Char big time maybe I should send her Peter on a little vacation soon.

"I was thinking about our conversation and you are right I should break it off with Mike. I mean I already know that I'm your mate I should be focused on us."

My God Charlotte was a genius she said that Isabella would come to me on her own and when she did it would mean more to me than if I simply forced her. I was so happy right I knew I was projecting onto Isabella. I looked over at her to see her smiling sweetly back at me.

"Angel I'm so glad to hear you say that. If you don't mind my asking when do you plan to end things?"

"Well I was planning on doing it tonight I wanted you to be around so you could hear and know for sure that it is really over."

If my heart could beat, it would have, she wanted me to trust her. She wanted me to know for sure that she was focusing all her attention on building our relationship.

"Okay we can take care of that later, but I was wondering if when we get home, after Charlotte helps you with homework of course, if you would like for me to give you a tour of the house. We could talk while we are at it and learn a little more about each other."

"Jasper I would love that."

"Good and maybe this weekend we could do something else together."

Out of nowhere she suddenly said

"Jasper I need to tell you about Jacob."

The animal inside of me was now having a full blown hissy fit "Oh hell no another fucking boy, you better find out who he is right now before I take control" I tried to keep him as calm as possible so that I could talk to Isabella rationally.

"Isabella who is Jacob?"

"He is my best friend or at least he was. You see Jacob and I grew up together and we were extremely close. He is the reason I'm so hesitant to get closer to you."

"Isabella I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"Jacob is a wolf"

At that moment I understood exactly what she meant. Cauis another member of the Volturi had a huge fear of the wolves because he'd lost several battles to them in the early years. After the war was over Cauis had ordered that all wolves to be killed. He had also ordered that as soon as the wolf gene showed up in one of the boys they were to immediately be put to death. Those orders of course were carried out by me, so I had killed Isabella's best friend.

Jacob Black, I remembered him well because he was among pack with the last set of wolves we'd killed. He along with Embry Call, Quil Atera and Seth Clearwater had all been murdered by my army.

"Isabella I'm very sorry but that decision was not mine. I was ordered by the Volturi, I was simply doing my job."

"I know I don't really want to talk about it but I just wanted you to know why I'm a little ify about you. I never understood how you could kill them without even knowing them. Simply killing them because of what they were."

I hated myself right now. Isabella had the worst impression of me. Don't get me wrong I am the God of War a ruthless motherfucker to say the least, but I needed her to understand that I would never be the God of War with her. I would always simply be Jasper.

"I guess I have much to make up for with you already."

"No Jasper you don't have to make that up, it is done. I really just wanted you to know. Now let's not talk it about anymore, and I would love to spend the weekend with you."

"Good I'm glad because I was thinking maybe we would go downstairs and watch a movie with Peter and Charlotte in the theater."

"We have a movie theater in the house?"

I nodded my head 'yes' and smiled, she smiled back and then bit her bottom lip. Man I loved it when she did that, I could tell she wanted to ask me something but was feeling nervous.

"Angel, you don't need to be afraid of me just ask whatever it is."

"Ok well I wasn't expecting you to come get from the house when you did and I'm kinda running low on a few things. I need to go to the mall."

"Is that what you were afraid ask angel, of course you can go to the mall."

"It wasn't just that, I don't really have any money and Carlisle always took care of everything when I lived with him. I mean if you want I could call and ask him to…"

"Isabella you don't have to call Carlisle for anything. You are mine and whatever you need or want I will provide for you, do you understand?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to offend you Jasper, I just wasn't sure about how to ask."

"No worries, you and Charlotte can go shopping this weekend before the movie. It will be some good bonding time for you."

"Ok I'd really like to get to know Charlotte better she seems really nice."

By this time we were pulling up to the house and I saw Isabella turn and look over to the field.

"Peter and James are training the new perspective members of Aro's guard."

"There are so many does he really need all of them?"

"They are newborns angel, all of them will not survive the training. There are about 50 new vampires down there and only about ten of them will make it back to Aro."

"Oh" was all she said, I assumed she couldn't say anything else.

"Jasper, who is James?"

"He is my Captain under Peter, I forgot that you hadn't met him yet, we will do that later, for now go on inside and get started with Char. She is waiting for you in our bedroom."

Without another word she kissed me, got out of the car and headed inside. I went down to the fields with Peter and James to see how training was coming.

**BPOV**

Once I was in the house, I ran up the stairs and into our bedroom. I opened the door to find Charlotte sitting on the bed holding a tray filled with fruit and crackers. Ah yes my healthy snack.

"Hi there honey, how was school today?"

"Hey Charlotte it was great, how was your day?"

"Honey call me Char and my day was wonderful."

"Ok but you have to call me Bella, I mean it's not like you ever use my name but if you ever wanted to."

Char laughed and asked me what I had for homework. I told her that I didn't have much today just a couple of small assignments. With a 140 year old vampire helping me I got through with my homework quickly. After we were done I asked Char about how she and Peter met Jasper.

"Oh well we met the major a couple years after he was changed. He was working for Maria and she sent him out for new recruits. Peter and I were courting at the time; Jasper saw something in us and changed us both."

"Keep going I want to know."

"Peter and Jasper became like brothers almost immediately. Jasper made sure he trained us both personally and it was only a few years after our change that Jasper named Peter his second and James his third."

"So James was in Maria's army too?"

"Yeah but James was already a vampire when he came to us. You see James is a tracker one of the best there is and Maria wanted him for her army, but James was devoted to his mate Victoria. Maria is not one who handles rejection well; she killed Victoria and forced James to join the army."

"Maria killed James' mate, so he has been alone for all these years? That is really sad, so how did you guys get away. Jasper told me some of it but he didn't go into detail."

"Well Jasper, Peter, James and I all hated Maria for what she was doing; it wasn't really about the war with her. She was just a power hungry bitch. Everyone in the camp knew that Jasper was really the one in charge and that Maria was just a figure head. So one day Jasper decided he'd had enough, he told Maria that we were leaving. She tried to stop us but she was no match for Jasper so she let us go."

"So what happen when you guys met up again?"

"Damn Jasper told you quite a bit huh suga?" Well anyway about 15 years after we left, Maria came with her new captain some incompetent little shit named Riley. Couldn't catch a horse on a ranch, but he was leading her army. James took him along with 10 other members of her army out without even breaking a sweat. Peter and I took out about 25 between us. Jasper took down about 30 and Maria. After that the rest of her army just surrendered."

I was about to ask her to tell me about the vampire/human war when she suddenly put her hand up to stop me.

"Jasper wants us in his office, come on honey."

We walked down the hall arm in arm and into Jasper's office. I walked in and saw another beautiful blonde male. Again he looked a lot like Jasper only with slightly features, his hair was a bit longer than Peter's and he had it pulled back in a ponytail. Jasper smiled at the contact between Char and I, then started to speak.

"Isabella this is James, James this is my Isabella."

James walked over to me, grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss, causing me to blush and Jasper to growl. He ignored it but still released me and smiled.

"Hello Isabella it is nice to meet you."

"Please call me Bella and its nice to meet you too James."

"Yes this has been a pleasant meeting now everyone leave, Isabella and I need a moment alone."

No one questioned Jasper's orders. James gave my hand another kiss, of course Jasper growled again. Peter and Char both hugged and kissed me on the cheek and left.

I looked at Jasper who was still sitting at his desk and he motioned for me to join him. I came around the table and he sat me on his lap so that I was straddling his waist. He leaned us back so that I was now lying flat on his desk. He rubbed his hands up and down my body for a while before speaking.

"Angel you have no idea how much lust James was pouring off for you. If I don't hurry up and claim you soon, I might have to kill someone."

I felt him sliding my skinny jeans down but I couldn't care less. His hands felt so good on my body I never wanted him stop. Before I could even register what was happening I felt Jasper's cold tongue licking up and down my center. I was too shocked to form any rational words. So I just moaned.

"Mmm…Isabella you are so wet."

"Oh God..Jasper…Jas…Oh..Jasper."

Jasper continued to explore my center with his tongue, making circles around my clit and then thrusting two of fingers into me.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?"

"You"

"Who makes your body feel like this?"

"Only you..oh..Jasper..only you."

"Whose body is this Isabella?"

"Yours…only yours"

"Damn right..MINE..only mine…. now cum for me angel."

He didn't need to say another word I felt my body shatter around me and I screamed his name as I came down from my high. Oh that man and his fingers. Once I was dressed again he told me that Charlotte had my bath waiting. I went back into our bedroom to find Char standing by the bathroom door with a towel in her hand and shit eating grin on her face.

"Shut the fuck up Char, I mean it not one word."

She laughed at me and stepped out of the way so I could get in. I took off my clothes and hoped in the tub. After picking my clothes up from the floor, Char lit some candles then turned out the lights. She let me relax for a while then came up and served me dinner in my room.

After dinner Jasper and I took the tour of the house and talked. While we were walking I did as I said and broke things off with Mike. In all honesty I didn't even want to date him anymore, how could I living with Jasper? It had only been two days and I could already feel myself falling head over heels for this man. Oh yeah I am in big trouble…

**I know this chapter was kinda slow but I needed you guys to know everyone's history a bit. I'm sorry about Jacob but I really didn't have a place for him in this story and I didn't want to have to turn him into a bad guy. So he's just dead. I hope you enjoyed it, as always please review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**As always thank you all so much for the adds and reviews. I got a review yesterday asking about why I didn't explain how Bella broke up with Mike so I decided to do that in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. If you guys would like to see anything else feel free to tell me and I will try my best to make it happen for you. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight as we all know.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

It has been a whole month since I moved in with Jasper. We had fallen into a bit of a routine now. In the mornings I would have breakfast with Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and recently James. Then Jasper or Charlotte would drive me to school. After school Charlotte would help me with my homework or simply keep me company if I didn't need any help, then the rest of my evening would be spent with Jasper.

I had gotten pretty close to both Peter and Charlotte however, Jasper for some reason refused to let me get to close to James. Charlotte said that it was because James had a thing for me, which of course I couldn't believe.

Jasper allowed me to go home and spend time with my family for a few hours every weekend. Of course I was usually accompanied by Char. Back at school things were a little strained, the word had spread about why I'd broken up with Mike and now much to Jasper's satisfaction and my dismay, most of the boys were afraid to even look in my direction. This always made me think back to the break up conversation I had with Mike.

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasper was giving me my promised tour of the house when he brought me into one of the libraries. The house had three, which for me was a dream come true. Jasper told me that this library was mine and I was free to do anything to it I wanted. I told him that the first thing I wanted to do in here was end things with Mike, he smiled and I pulled out my phone and started to dial. Mike answered after only two short rings. **_

"_**Hey Bella baby did you change your mind about this weekend?"**_

"_**Um hey Mike, no I didn't change my mind. I was actually hoping that we could talk about some things."**_

"_**Sure baby anything you want."**_

"_**Well Mike see the thing is that I can't see you anymore."**_

_**There was a brief pause on the phone, I looked up at Jasper and he simply shrugged. **_

"_**Um Mike are you still there?"**_

"_**Yeah Bella I'm here, I don't understand did I do something wrong baby?"**_

_**Again I looked at Jasper and he said**_

"_**Isabella just go ahead and tell him the truth, it's not like the whole doesn't already know vampires exists."**_

_**I nodded my head and turned my attention back to the conversation I was having. **_

"_**No Mike you didn't do anything wrong, it's just I happen to be one of those lucky humans who is mated to a vampire."**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**Yeah and my mate Major Jasper Whitlock has recently come to take me to live in his home."**_

"_**M-Major Whitlcok? You are mated to the God of War?"**_

"_**Umm yep"**_

"_**Oh wow Bella sorry I didn't realize, please tell the major I meant no harm. Um see you at school bye."**_

_**Just like that the phone went dead. Jasper and I looked at each other for a moment before we both broke out in a fit of laughter. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

Since then most of the guys at school were afraid to say hello to me and all the girls did was gossip about me. The only real friend I still had left was Angela and I was so grateful for that.

I didn't have to worry about that now because we this was the weekend leading up to Fall Break meaning that I had this weekend and then a whole week before I had to go back to school. Today was a Saturday afternoon and I had just come back from spending the morning with my family. I went to Jasper's office to greet him when I found him in a very heated phone conversation.

"Fuck you Aro, there is absolutely nothing wrong with the batch I sent you."

There was a short pause I'm guessing while Aro responded.

"That is not fucking happening"

I didn't know if Jasper wanted to me in here while he had this conversation so I left. When I walked down to the kitchen I found James sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of blood. He looked up at the sound of me coming into the room.

"Hello Bella"

"Hi James"

"Charlotte left a bowl of fruit for you in the fridge; she and Peter are out today. Quality time you know."

"Oh that's nice"

I went to fridge, pulled out the bowl and started to walk out of the kitchen, when James' voice stopped me.

"Bella,why don't you have your snack down here with me? I feel like I hardly know you at all."

"Um I guess that would be ok"

I took a seat at the table across from James and he smiled at me. I still didn't see what Jasper and Charlotte were talking about; to me he just seemed friendly. We sat in silence for a moment before I finally spoke.

"Um Charlotte told me about Victoria, I'm really sorry."

"Oh that's alright Bella; it was a long time ago. I miss her a lot but everything happens for a reason right?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"So how do you like living here Bella?"

"Oh I love it this place is so beautiful"

"And how is school coming?"

"It's going great, we have a formal coming up soon and I'm a little nervous because I don't really dance."

"Really? Well if you want to learn how to dance I could teach you."

"Um I don't know'

"Come we can start right now."

James got up from the table and went to turn on the small radio that Charlotte kept in the kitchen so could dance while she cooked. He flipped the switch and what was playing none other than my favorite song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

James held out his hand and I took it shyly. James pulled me into his arms taking one of my hands in his and putting the other on his shoulder. He put his free hand on the small of my back and started to spin us around the kitchen.

"See it's not that bad is it?"

"No I guess not this is kinda nice."

"I hope you don't think I'm out of line but you are very beautiful."

I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks.

"Thank you James"

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. We were so close now that it was impossible for my hand to remain on his shoulder so I wrapped it around his neck. James bent his head down and very softly placed one small kiss on the side of my neck. Before I had time to react I heard the one voice that make could make my entire body freeze.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

James and turned toward the kitchen door and there stood a very pissed looking major. This was not good.

**JPOV**

I had been at home all morning waiting on my beautiful Isabella to return home. I missed having her in my arms, I could tell that she was getting closer to falling in love me yet she was still a bit unsure. I tried to make her as comfortable in my home as possible so she would know there was nothing to fear.

She had grown very close to both Peter and Charlotte though I did not allow her to get close to James. When he had first met Isabella he was throwing off simple lust which I couldn't blame him for I mean she was beautiful. But lately James had began to throw off small feelings of love for Isabella even though the only time he really saw her was the few minutes we would all have breakfast together in the mornings. Isabella didn't understand why I wouldn't let her get close to him as well; she even told me once that she was very curious about him. That did nothing of course except fuel my jealousy.

Now here I was sitting in my office waiting on my Isabella to return home and listening to this asshole on the other end of this phone.

"Major the last set of newborns you sent here simply will not do"

"There is nothing wrong with them Aro, they are all well trained."

"Yes nothing wrong with them except the fact that they are unskilled and incompetent."

This motherfucker had the nerve to yell at me!

"Fuck you Aro there is nothing wrong with the batch I sent you!"

"Yes there is and I would appreciate it if you would come here to Italy and retrain them."

"That is not fucking happening."

"And why may I ask not?"

"Aro I am just bringing my mate into my home and refuse to leave her alone."

"Oh I see I didn't realize please forgive me major. Would be ok then if I sent them back to you?"

"Yes that will be fine."

"Good, as always it is a pleasure speaking with you major good bye."

"Good bye Aro"

I was all too happy to end that phone call. As soon as I hung up the phone I caught the strongest scent of my Isabella in my office. She was home, she had come in to see me and I was so engrossed in my conversation that I hadn't even noticed. I got up from my desk and went into our bedroom; she was not there so I thought maybe she was taking a bath. I went in the bathroom and still nothing. Then I remembered Charlotte telling me that she was leaving a snack for Isabella in the kitchen. As I walked downstairs I started to hear music.

When I rounded the corner to the kitchen I was immediately overcome with rage. There was my Isabella in James' arms, he had one hand on her back and she had one of her hands around his neck, their free hands were joined together and their bodies were close I don't believe air could have gotten between. The worse part of this scene however was the fact that Isabella was looking in James' eyes with the sweetest blush on her face. Just when I thought I couldn't get any madder, James' bent down and kissed my Isabella on the side of her neck. The animal in me came out before I had anytime to even attempt to control him.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

"Jasper, James was just teaching me how to dance."

Isabella was trying to explain but the animal was in no mood for explanations, he had allowed her to get away with so many things now she would have to be punished. I grabbed Isabella out of James' arms and rushed her up the stairs. I would deal with James later.

"Jasper please say something, you are scaring me"

"Isabella how many times have I told you that no other man is to touch you in ANY way?"

"Jasper please I'm sorry."

"No Isabella no more apologies"

I had her in my office and over my knee before she could react. I was not a big fan of spanking but she had to be taught or she would continue to think she could get away with these things.

"Isabella I am going to give you 10 licks and you will count them"

I pulled her jeans and underwear down and laid the first smack on her backside.

"Ow I mean one"

I continued

"Two"

"Holy shit three!"

This sort of langue continued until I got to ten by then she was sobbing. I felt so bad for hurting her but I could not show weakness not after she had defied me again.

"Isabella please do not ever make me do that again. I gave you a simple list of rules; all I ask is that you follow them. Do you understand?

"Yes"

"Isabella you may go have a bath now, I will come in soon with some cream for your soreness."

"Ok"

Isabella walked out of my office still sobbing. I felt like a complete douche, what if I had pushed her too far. Would she leave me because of this? I couldn't even think of that. I had to do something to make it up and I knew just thing. I had not allowed Isabella to eat her favorite food since she'd been in my home because I didn't think it was healthy but after today she deserved it. I got on the phone and ordered her a large buffalo chicken pizza and went downstairs to fry her some French fries. I would have them both ready when she got out of the bath and I hoped that this would help her at least began to forgive.

I could not lose her, she was mine and after having her in my home for an entire month I didn't even know if it was possible for me to live without her anymore.

**There you go guys I promise I will have the next chapter up later today. What did you think of Bella getting a spanking? Review and let me know. **

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**As always I luv you tons for all the love you are showing me! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas tomorrow and I hope you enjoy this small chapter. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**JPOV**

I went downstairs to the kitchen to cook Isabella's fries and wait for her pizza only to find Peter sitting at the kitchen table looking completely pissed.

"You fucking spanked her?"

"Peter let me explain myself"

"Please do major I can't wait to hear this shit."

"She let James hold her and kiss her neck!"

"She let him, yeah cuz that little 110 pound human girl could have stopped a vampire from touching her. Why don't you sell that shit to someone else major?"

"Fuck you Peter you can't make me feel any worse than I already do."

"How are you gonna fix this major that girl is really pissed!"

"Look I'm working on it ok, I ordered her favorite food and I'm gonna go up there and talk to her while she eats."

Before Peter could say another word, I heard Charlotte's voice coming from the bedroom.

"But darlin you can't leave!"

I shot up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Isabella putting her clothes into her duffle bag.

"Isabella what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm leaving, I'm going back home to Carlisle!"

I took her hands in mine to stop her from putting in more clothes.

"Isabella please you can't leave me, I'm sorry but the animal in me took over when I saw you James. I didn't have time to control him."

"Do you really think that you are about to make me stay here by pulling that "animal" bullshit on me? You fucking hit me Jasper!"

"Angel please…"

"Don't you fucking angel me Jasper Whitlock!" she was crying now and myself and the animal in me were both kicking ourselves for being so stupid.

"You hit me and don't care if it was you or the animal I am not about to put up with this shit! Charlotte take me to Carlisle NOW!"

I stood by completely helpless as Char and my Isabella walked out the door. I couldn't believe that I'd pushed my mate so far that she was leaving me. When I heard the front door close and Char's car pull out of the gate I knew she was taking my heart and soul right along with her…

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe he fucking hit me. At first I was feeling bad about what I'd done with James, but while I was sitting in the tub I had a chance to really think about it. I wasn't doing anything wrong we were only dancing and the kiss James gave me was completely innocent, and if 'Major Asswipe' wouldn't have stormed into the kitchen I would have set James straight myself.

Charlotte came in while I was in the tub telling me that she and Peter had come home while Jasper was spanking me. She tried to calm me down explaining that it was probably just Jasper's 'animal' that shit only pissed me farther off. I was not about to start excusing every wrong thing that Jasper did because he had an animal living inside of him.

When I was done with my bath, I got dressed and started packing my bags. Jasper came in while I was in the middle packing also spouting that bullshit about his animal. I was not in the mood for it so I told Charlotte to take me out of there. When we got in the car I told Charlotte that I did not want to talk about it.

Once we arrived at my parent's house I felt so relieved. Alice was standing on the stairs waiting for me; I got out of the car and ran into her arms.

"I had a vision of what happen and I knew you were coming. Thank you Charlotte that will be all."

"Ok Alice, Bella honey call me whenever you are ready to come back ok?"

"Yeah bye Char see you later."

Alice took me in the house and straight up to my old room.

"I told the family you were coming home but that you wouldn't want to talk when you got here."

"Thanks Alice"

"I can't believe he hit you, I'm a vampire, I've been with Edward over 70 years and he has never hit me."

"I can't believe it either; I never want to see him again."

"Bella I know you are angry right now but you are his mate. You can't stay away from him especially not now it would kill him."

"Alice I would like for you to leave now, please."

"Um ok I'll see you in the morning. I'm sorry sis."

"It's ok see you in the morning"

I hated to be so mean to Alice but I really was not trying hear anyone defending Jasper Whitlock right now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to him and I wasn't about to let anyone influence that decision. It would be made by me. So now was the time to think did I or did I not want to forgive my major? Did I even still want him to be 'MY MAJOR'?

**Okay guys I know this chapter is really really short but I didn't want to drag their fight out to much. So do you think Bella handle the situation the right way? Review and let me know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow the amount of reviews and adds for the last chapter completely blew my mind. Thank you all so much. I will try my hardest to keep giving you a story that you want to read. I love a strong Bella just as much as you all do. I never liked the fact that Bella allowed Edward to control her as much as she did. Don't worry because in this story Bella has a mind of her own and she is not afraid to speak it. **

**Disclaimer: The amazing SM owns all things Twilight. I simply own my Chevy Malibu. **

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

I was so angry with myself; of course Bella didn't want to hear anyone defending Jasper to her after what he'd done. I love my sister very much and the last the thing I wanted to do at a time like this was upset her more.

"It's alright love, she knows you meant well." Edward said obviously reading my mind.

"How can it be ok Edward? My sister is already hurting and what do I do? I upset even more."

Edward reached out his arms and I climbed in bed and joined him.

"Sweetheart we all know that Bella's gonna take Jasper back she just needs some time to deal with what he did. Jasper was completely in the wrong for hitting her but I don't think he was wrong for getting angry. I mean if I found you in another man's arms I'd be pretty angry too."

"Oh for the love of all that is holy Edward! He was teaching her how to dance; they weren't having sex on the counter."

"And what about the kiss Alice?"

"If Jasper hadn't of stormed into the room Bella would have handled that, she had every intention of putting James in his place about that."

"Well Alice, Jasper didn't know that and…"

"Are you defending him because you know that is your sister too!"

"Alice I would never defend Jasper hitting Bella, but we all know the guy loves her I mean she is his mate. He made a mistake and I don't think we should crucify the man because of that."

"You are right baby, this is Bella and Jasper's problem let's not make it ours."

"My thoughts exactly sweetheart, come on let's go for a hunt, Bella will be ok tonight."

With that being said I took a quick look into Bella's future to make sure she really would be ok, and then Edward and I headed out of the window for our hunt. I really hoped that everything would work out. I could see that Bella would be ok tonight but she was still undecided about the rest of her future. She wasn't doing well at all right now but somehow I knew Jasper was even worse.

**JPOV**

After Bella and Charlotte left I went out of the bedroom I could no longer stand in there if my Isabella wasn't here. I walked down the hall and into my office to find Peter sitting at my desk.

"Peter where the fuck is James?"

"Don't worry about it major I've already taken care of that."

Peter answered as he put both of James' hands on top of my desk. I raised one my eyebrows at him.

"What, he'll get 'em back when he learns where he is and is not supposed to put them."

I smiled a little but I couldn't find it in myself to laugh I was in too much pain. I had driven my Isabella away with my own stupidity. How could I have let myself get so angry with her that I allowed my animal take over? I promised myself that I would never be that person with her. I had to fix this, she had to take me back, I need her.

"Major what the fuck are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean; she left what am I supposed to do?"

"Go after her, that's what she wants you to do."

"I thought about that Peter but what if she won't see me?"

"Well then at least you would have tried. Get out of here major and go get your mate back."

I didn't need to hear anything else I ran down the stairs, out the front door and sprinted into the forest, I didn't even bother to get my car because my legs were faster. I was at the Cullen's house in five minutes flat. The house was quiet and I only caught the scents of Esme and Bella so I assumed everyone was hunting. I went to knock on the door but Esme answered before I could.

"Hello major, how are you tonight?"

"Not well Esme, where is Isabella?"

"She is upstairs in her old room; I can hear her breathing so I don't think she is sleeping."

"Do you think it would be ok if I went in to see her?"

"Of course major go on up, but if she kicks you out I will support her decision."

"Ok and Esme I'm really sorry for what I did to her."

"Thank you for apologizing major but I'm not the one you owe that too. She is my daughter, maybe not by blood but close enough and I didn't allow her to go to home so you could hurt her."

"I know you didn't and if she takes me back I promise never to do it again."

"Well I hope you keep that promise, go on up and here take this."

She ran into the kitchen and was back in a flash holding a plate of cinnamon rolls. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've heard about your healthy snacks, but after the night she's had I think she deserves a treat, so take my daughter the damn cinnamon rolls."

I had never seen Esme this upset so I wasn't about to argue with her and get further on her bad side, so I simply nodded my head and made my way up the stairs. When I got to Isabella's door I took in an unneeded breath and opened the door.

When I stepped into her room I saw her lying on the bed facing the window. I closed the door and sat the tray down on the table by her bed. I climbed into bed with her, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Isabella I am so sorry."

"I know you are sorry Jasper it still doesn't excuse what you did."

"I know it doesn't nothing does I should have given you a chance to tell me what happen before I reacted like that."

"Yes you should have"

"Ok will you tell me what happened now please?"

She turned her body in my arms so that she was now facing me.

"Ok well I went into the kitchen to get the snack the Charlotte had left for me and when I went in the kitchen James was in there. He asked me to sit down and eat with him, so I did. We started talking about school and I told him I was nervous about a formal we had coming up because I can't dance. He offered to teach me. We were dancing and he told me I was beautiful and then he kissed my neck and you know the rest."

"Ok well did you want him to kiss you?"

"No Jasper of course not and if you didn't come in when you did, I would have handled it. I understand that you were angry I really do, if it were me and I found some girl all over you I would be mad too. But Jasper I am not your child, I am your mate, meaning that I am your partner and we are in this together. You need to show me the same respect that you expect me to give to you. I don't expect you to not be jealous if some other man has he hands on me, but I need you to trust me enough to know that you are all I want."

"Ok if I can promise to do that, will you come home with me angel?"

"Only if you say it and mean it because I'm telling you right now Jasper that if it happens again I'll leave and I won't come back."

"Ok I understand, I love you and I'm sorry and I will never do anything like that ever again."

She smiled at me and I was so happy I didn't know what to do with myself. We sat for a minute just staring into each other's eyes, after a few minutes of silence Isabella broke the quiet.

"Jasper let's go home I think tonight might be a good night for makeup sex."

"Isabella are you sure? I mean we've never had sex before, are you really ready?"

"Yes Jasper I'm ready and I know things will be easier on both of us after you have claimed and marked me with your scent."

"Ok but only if you are sure, we don't have to do this I don't mind waiting for you."

"Well I mind I don't want to wait anymore, I want you now, tonight in our bed in our home. "

She didn't need to say another word I lifted her in my arms, grabbed her bag off the floor and ran down the stairs. We said a quick goodnight to Esme who didn't hesitate to give me the 'you fuck with my daughter again and it's on' look and then we made our way home. I was so happy to have her back in my arms, I knew that after tonight I would still have a lot of making up to do and I knew I would do it. I would never do anything else to make my Isabella leave me again but I would still make sure she knew that she was mine.

**BPOV**

I knew when I saw Jasper come into my room that I would forgive but I still wanted him to apologize. I know it might be a little too soon and I should probably make him suffer more, but truth be told I love Jasper and I don't want to be away from him. I just need to know that he won't put his hands on me that way again.

So we talked about the situation and came to the agreement that we are partners in this relationship and if he doesn't want to lose me that's how it's gonna be. Looking in Jasper's eyes I knew I didn't want to wait any longer to consummate our relationship. Jasper had been very patient about the fact that I wasn't ready for sex, but after tonight I knew that we both needed this and my body was screaming for him like never before.

Once we were back in the house and in our bedroom I wasted no time in trying to rip Jasper's clothes off. He took both of my hands in his to stop me.

"Isabella not like this, it is your first time and I want to make love to you."

"Jasper we will have all of eternity to make love, tonight I want you to take me, show me I'm yours."

"Are you sure angel?"

I nodded my head and in one swift motion Jasper had ripped off his clothes and mine. He placed his arms around my waist and dove onto the bed. He wasted no time before he was licking and sucking on my neck while my hands were exploring every part of his perfect body that I could reach. Jasper reached one of his hands down to circle my clit before he shoved three of his fingers into me. I gasped at the feeling.

"Just trying to get you ready for me darling."

He said this with a smirk on his face. He removed his fingers from me and I felt his erection rubbing up and down my center before he slowing began pushing into me. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel him, Jasper was using his gift to take away my pain and for that I was very grateful. Once he was fully inside he stilled his movements to allow me to adjust to his size. Let me tell you my Jasper was not a small man. Once I knew that I was ok, I raised my hips up a little to let him know it was ok to move.

Jasper started off with slow, sensual movements to allow me to get used to the feeling but quickly picked up his pace so that he was now pounding in and out of me.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes Jasper it feels so good!"

"Can you take it harder?"

"Yes please"

Jasper brought both of legs up to rest on his shoulders causing him to go deeper inside me. He started slamming into me even harder and my body loved every minute of it.

"Oh… God…Jasper… so good!"

"You are so wet and so tight…oh God!"

"Jasper… don't… stop…that's oh my... right there…mmm..."

I was finding it extremely difficult to form complete sentences right now and I could care less.

"Tell me you're mine Isabella!"

"Yours…oh yeah…all yours baby!"

"Do you like this?"

"Yes…oh God yes!"

Jasper brought my legs back down and placed them around his waist. He pushed himself even deeper inside of me hitting that special spot. I could feel my legs lock themselves around Jasper and I felt my entire lower half began to shake with pleasure.

"That's right angel cum for me!"

This was so unlike all the other times he'd made me cum. Something about his body being so close to mine, something about me know that he was mine and I was his made this one so much better. Just as I was letting go Jasper brought his head down and bit right above my left breast. I knew he was not trying to turn me, but that he was simply marking me. I knew this would happen the first time we had sex, I also know that once I'm a vampire I will have to mark him as well.

The sensation of having his teeth in my flesh marking me as his caused me to cum for the second time. This time I heard Jasper growl and he picked up his pace for a while before I felt him spill into me releasing his own orgasm. We stayed locked onto each other for a while before Jasper pulled out and rolled over on his side next to me.

"Isabella I love you"

"I love you too Jasper"

"You felt amazing angel." He said while stroking my hair

"You too, I never knew it would be like that, if I had you could have had me the first day I came."

We both laughed, then Jasper leaned over and gave me a very passionate kiss, this of course led to us having sex again. After that we had a very romantic bath together of course we had sex again in the tub and then moved to the shower for the actual cleansing part.

After what had been an extremely long night we climbed into bed together and I was fast asleep in matter of minutes. All is forgiven Jasper and I are happy once again and now we are closer than ever. I am so in love with this man and I now he knows without a doubt that my heart and body belong to only him forever.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I thought that it was time for them to go on and take their relationship to the next level, and what better time is there than after a big fight. We all know for some reason it makes the sex so much better. Well you know what to do review and let me know how you feel. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone again thanks so much for all the adds and reviews. Now I normally don't do this but I would like to address a review I received yesterday from 'ihatejacob1' ok first of all I'm really sorry you didn't like the story. I appreciate you taking the time review, everyone is entitled to their opinion and I enjoy reading bad reviews just as much as I do good ones, so I thank you for giving yours. Now in MY opinion the Bella in the books was NOT strong. She allowed Edward to control every aspect of their relationship: he decided when he thought it was no longer ok for them to be together, he controlled when it was ok for them to get back together, for a long time he controlled who she was allowed to see and spend HER time with, he controlled when she would be changed, he controlled when they would have sex, and he controlled when they would get married. Now I could go on and on but I won't. I do believe that Bella could have been strong willed however, to me she showed her strength to people who didn't deserve it (i.e. Charlie, Jacob, Billy, etc.) and she only showed it to these people because they were trying to get her to see the truth about Edward. Ok so now to everyone who is enjoying the story thank you because you are the ones I'm writing for. Sorry about the long ass Author's Note but I had to get that off my chest. **

**Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight including weak ass Bella. I own a strong Bella who isn't afraid to speak her mind even to Edward if need be. **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I am in love, so very deeply in love with an amazing man. Every since Jasper and I had that first night together, we have been wrapped in our own little world. Over the past few weeks Jasper made it a point to show me anytime he could how much I meant to him. He tried every day to make me forget the night he'd spanked me and even though I couldn't forget. I did forgive him. I mean I love him and I know he really didn't mean to hurt me, he thought he was doing the right thing.

Jasper in an attempt to show me that he trusted me also offered to buy me a car so that I could drive myself to school. I told him that I actually liked that drove me every day because it gave us more time together.

Lately I was taking all the spare time with Jasper I could get. Aro had sent back the newborns he wanted Jasper to retrain along with 100 more. Jasper, Peter and James were almost too overwhelmed to deal with them a few times and they had to call Charlotte down to help control them all. Of course Jasper's gift helped a bit but it was weakening him to have to use it so often and on so many, not to mention that fact that the newborns emotions were all ready taking a toll on him.

So on this particular day Charlotte and I were in my room planning our next shopping trip, I had found shopping with Char to be a much different experience from shopping with Alice. I found it to be one that I enjoyed. I mean at least Char did let me pick out my own clothes. Anyways we were talking and laughing it up when Charlotte said that Peter was calling her down to help with the newborns again, apparently Aro had sent over another 50 this morning.

After Char had been gone a few minutes I could hear the growling and fighting coming from the training field. I walked over to the window and saw my family being overtaken by newborns. I don't know what happen but somehow my feet grew wings and I headed for the field. It was like I was no longer in control of my body and my only thought was to protect Jasper and the rest of my family.

By the time I reached the field they were in the middle of standoff. The newborns on one side Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, James and Emmett on the other. I ran to Jasper's side throwing my arms around him and closing my eyes. I don't know how long I stayed like this but soon I was overtaken by darkness.

**JPOV**

Damn Aro straight to the pits of hell for this crap. How the hell were we supposed to train 200 newborns at once? Of all the years I'd spent training Peter and James were always enough to keep the newborns at bay. Now here I was having to call in Charlotte and Emmett for extra help.

I thought that today us men would be able to handle things without having to involve Char because I knew that even though Peter would never interfere, he didn't like the idea of Char fighting with newborns. I couldn't blame him, I would feel the same way if it were my Isabella. I had planned to let Isabella and Char have a girl's day together. Peter and I had even gotten them reservations at a local spa that catered to both vampires and humans. But it appeared that none of that would be happening today. The newborns were out of control and it was draining me to have to deal with their emotions and trying to keep them under control.

Peter had finally given in and called Charlotte down to help us out. When she got there however, we quickly realized that her being here wasn't making that big of a difference. We were outnumbered and I couldn't control them at all. I thought for the first time that I was about to lose a fight. Just as we were locked in a face to face standoff with the newborns, my Isabella appeared by my side, wrapped her arms around me and closed her eyes.

The newborns immediately caught her scent and sprang to attack. Before they could get even remotely close to us; they all appeared to have hit an invisible wall that they couldn't get through. I looked down to see that Isabella's eyes were still closed and she had an intense look of concentration on her face.

It was all making sense now, the reason why Edward had never been able to read her mind. Isabella was a shield and a very powerful one if it was manifesting and projecting itself while she was still human.

The newborns were so confused now that they had calmed down enough for me use my gift and knock them all out. I was about to tell Isabella that it was ok for her to drop her shield when she suddenly collapsed in my arms.

**I know this chapter is a little short but I'm setting the stage for a bigger event. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. You know what to do review and let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated guys but I have been really caught up with one of my other stories. I don't like to wait this long in between updates because I don't want you to get bored with the story. So I promise not to let it happen again.**

**As always thanks to everyone who has added and reviewed the story.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

I was officially losing my mind. I had carried Isabella off of the field, back into the house and placed her in our bed. She had been out for several minutes now and I was starting to panic. Before I could go into full panic mode my phone started ringing.

"_Hello "_

"_Calm down Major, Bella will be awake in five minutes."_

"_Thank you Alice"_

"_No problem"_

I hung up the phone and grabbed Isabella's hand where she lay on our bed.

"Char you should go downstairs and fix Isabella something to eat. She might be hungry when she wakes up."

"Ok major"

Isabella began to stir and I knew she was waking p.

"Jasper, what happened?"

"You saved our asses' angel?"

"Me? How? I don't understand"

"Isabella sweetheart I believe that you are a shield and your gift was somehow activated when you felt the need to protect your family."

"A shield?"

"Yes, I always suspected that you were a mental shield because Edward can't read your thoughts. But it would appear that you are a physical shield as well."

"Is that good?"

"Isabella, that is amazing! Your gift is manifesting while you are human. This means that once you are changed, you will be even more powerful."

Just then Peter and James came bursting in the door.

"We heard you talking downstairs. Are you alright Bella?"

I growled at James, not because he was speaking to her. But because right now James was throwing off way too much love and concern for my liking.

"I'm fine James, thank you"

"Where are the newborns?"

"Locked away tightly major"

"Well shit darling! You scared the fuck out of everyone. Where the hell did that come from?"

"I'm really not sure Peter. I mean I was looking out of the window watching you guys fight the newborns. Then all of sudden I felt a surge of protectiveness and I don't really remember the rest."

"Angel, while you were out we had to call and tell Aro about your gift."

"You told Aro, why?"

"Because sweetheart you used your gift in front of all those newborns. As soon as they got back to Italy, one of them would have told him anyway."

"Yea darling and we can't make it look like we are hiding you from him."

"Why not?"

"Because Bella, Aro always thinks someone is trying to overthrow the Volturi. If he thought the major was hiding a shield from him, it could start another war."

Bella gasped and I could feel the fear rolling of her.

"James that's enough you are scaring her!"

"My apologizes major, I was just being honest with her."

"Yes well now that you know she is alright, the two of you can leave. Peter would you please tell Char to bring Isabella's dinner up here when it's done."

"Of course major."

Without another word Peter and James left the room. It didn't go unnoticed by me that James gave my Isabella another look before he left.

"Jasper, I can eat dinner downstairs. I don't feel all that weak anymore."

"Well Isabella it would make me feel better if you would rest."

"Ok"

My phone started ringing again and I swear this better be life or death.

"Isabella why don't you sleep until your dinner is ready. I'll come back to keep you company while you eat."

She nodded and smiled, her beautiful eyes already closing. I stepped out into my office to take the call.

"_Hello Aro"_

"_Ah Hello Major, how is young Isabella doing?"_

"_She just woke up a few minutes ago, but she seemed tired so I told her to go back to sleep."_

"_Yes I understand. After what she just went through she deserves to rest."_

"_Yes well thank you for calling to check on her. The newborns will be sent back in a week. Goodbye Aro"_

"_Major wait that was not the only reason for my call"_

"_Ok so what is the other reason?"_

"_It is very pleasing to hear that your Isabella is a shield. I can't help but wonder, when do you plan to change her?"_

"_In a few months, after she graduates high school."_

"_Why not now? I mean the world already knows about us."_

"_Isabella wants her human parents at her graduation and she doesn't want to meet them as an immortal."_

"_Of course not I understand."_

"_Good, I'll be going now"_

"_Ok I am hoping that as soon as she is turned you will bring Isabella to Volterra. We would love to meet her."_

"_Of course Aro, as soon as she feels up to it."_

"_Wonderful, goodbye major"_

"_Good Bye"_

I left my office to go back and check on my Isabella, only to find her once again in James' arms. I was starting to think he seriously had a death wish. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"What the fuck did you do to her James?"

"Nothing major she was having a nightmare. Did you not hear her screaming?"

"No I didn't"

That bothered me, it was the second time Isabella's needs had gone unnoticed by me because of a phone call with Aro.

I went to her side and James was trying to release her but she tightened her hold on his shirt and continued to sob. Jealousy that was the only thing I could feel. But I will not let my animal be in control this time.

"Isabella you need to let James go. I'm here now."

She opened her eyes, looked at me and then launched herself into my arms.

"Shhh angel it's alright you are safe now."

"Oh major" she continued to sob but yet remembered that we weren't alone and didn't call me by my name. She was learning.

"James you can leave now"

"Of course major. Bella I hope that you feel better."

Much to my pleasure she did not respond to him she only clung tighter to me.

"Angel, do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"

"Jasper it was so weird"

"Tell me"

"Ok well I was dating Edward and you were married to Alice. James had a thing for me and Victoria got jealous and tried to kill me."

My Isabella certainly had an active imagination. I mean me and Alice? That would never happen. That chick is way too bouncy for my liking.

"You were dating your brother?"

"Jasper!"

"Oh I'm sorry angel, please continue."

"Anyway short version. Victoria found me and did all kinds of horrible things to me but James saved me." I growled at that part but she ignored it "But then when you and Edward got there you thought James was helping Victoria and you killed him!"

"Isabella is that why you were holding on to James like that?"

"Yes the dream seemed so real, I had just gotten to the part where Alice ripped his head off. Then I heard James whispering that everything was ok. I know I was screaming loud, Jasper, why didn't you hear me?"

"I don't know angel. I get so angry most of the time I'm talking Aro. I think that I just shut everything out."

"Oh"

"Jasper listen I'm really sorry for holding on to James like that. You know I didn't mean anything by it right?"

"Yes sweetheart I do. It still made me a little jealous though"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok I'll just have to claim you again after you have had dinner."

"CHAR WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD?"

"Excited angel?"

"To make love to you? Always"

Isabella and I were very happy and I was really glad she was ok. But something about my phone call with Aro was not sitting well with me. I knew him and anytime he sensed power, he wanted to add it to his collection. But he would not be getting my Isabella. I will burn Volterra to the ground before I ever let Aro get his hands on her.

**Aro's POV **

A shield whoever would have thought? I knew of the major's mate because I too had been keeping an eye on her over the years, but not for myself. My family and I were visiting my good friend Carlisle several years ago. My son Alec crossed paths with Bella. She was about twelve years old then and he believed she was meant to be his mate.

When I spoke to Carlisle about this he said that Bella was already to be mated with the major and that's why she was living in their home. I knew better than to go against the major, he would kill us all over his mate. However, Isabella did have a choice and if we could get her here and could get her to choose Alec. There will be nothing the major can do. It is the law.

Having a shield on my guard would come in handy and having Bella by his side would finally help Alec feel complete. It was just a few short months until her graduation and I could soon be adding a new member to my family. How wonderful!

**I hope you liked that. Review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight **

**Chapter 10**

**JPOV**

This morning while watching my beautiful Isabella sleep, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something. Aro was entirely too calm about my Isabella being a shield. I mean it was a well known fact that Aro had spent years searching for a shield powerful enough to join his guard. I felt Isabella began to stir in my arms and I knew she was close to waking.

"Mmm good morning Jasper"

"Good morning angel, how did you sleep?"

"A lot better being in your arms"

I smiled a bit but I knew she could see the worry on my face.

"Jasper what's wrong baby?" I loved it when she used pet names for me.

"Isabella what do you know about the Volturi?"

"Well I know about their powers and that they are the rulers of the vampire world. I know that uncle Aro can…

"Wait did you just say uncle Aro?"

"Yeah Carlisle and Aro are brothers."

"Isabella have you met the Volturi before?"

"Of course they have been coming to visit me every year since I was a younger."

"Isabella when I was telling you about my relationship with them, why didn't you tell me you knew them?"

"I'm sorry Jasper but I thought you already knew."

"How would I know that?"

"I thought everyone knew that. I mean Carlisle used to be a member of the guard." 

I could tell she was being honest but I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Carlisle was on the guard? When? How?"

"About fifty years after Carlisle was turned he found out that he; Aro, Caius and Marcus all had the same maker. He went to find them and his diet intrigued Aro so they welcomed him into Volterra with open arms. But after he was there for a few decades, he got tired of all the killing so he left."

"Ok so when they would come visit what would you do?"

"Nothing much just hung out with Jane and Alec."

"Hang out, where you close to them?"

"Yeah when they would visit Alec never left my side, though Jane always found a human boy to keep her entertained."

I have to find out what's going on here and I only knew one way to that.

"Charlotte!"

"Jasper what's going on?"

"Don't worry angel it's going to be ok."

Charlotte and Peter both entered the room at the same time.

"What's going on major?"

"Char I need you to use your gift on Isabella and me."

"What do you need to see?"

"I'm not sure." I turned my attention back to Isabella

"Angel when was the first time you remember meeting the Volturi?"

"The Volturi? What the fuck is going on major?"

"Well Peter I don't know but I could get to the bottom of it, if you would shut the fuck up!"

"Sorry major"

"It's fine. Now Isabella answer me"

"The first time I met them I was 12."

"That's what I need to see Char, her first meeting with them."

"I'm confused Jasper"

"Oh sweetheart Char has the ability to unlock your memories. If you and I are connected when she uses her gift, then I can see your memories as well."

"Do you mind if I do that honey? I promise I will only unlock that one memory."

"Ok sure"

Finally I will get to the bottom of this.

**BPOV**

I'd heard of vampires having many gifts but this was definitely one I'd never even thought of. Charlotte came up behind me and placed her hands on either side of my head. When she did this Jasper took both of my hand in his.

"Bella honey, just relax and please don't put your shield up. Just let your mind go back to that day." I did as she asked then all of sudden everything started coming back to me. It was like that day was happening all over again.

**Flashback to 5 years ago**

_**It was the weekly Cullen family game night and we were all sitting around playing Monopoly when there was a knock on the door. Carlisle looked confused and turned toward Alice.**_

"_**I don't know who it is. I haven't seen anyone coming."**_

_**Carlisle got up to answer the door. He was gone for several minutes before he returned with the Volturi. I knew who they were from the pictures he had in his office. **_

"_**Everyone look who's here. My bothers have decided to pay us a visit." Carlisle was clearly not excited about this at all.**_

"_**Hello Aro, it's good to see you again, but why didn't I see you coming?"**_

"_**Oh young Alice, I used the newest member of my guard to hide us from your visions. I wanted it to be a surprise."**_

"_**Well it is a very nice surprise!" My mother always so sweet "Aro, Marcus, Caius you must meet our daughter Isabella."**_

" _**Ah yes the young human girl that your family has taken in. She is very lovely."**_

_**Aro walked over to where I stood next to a very pissed looking Edward. He was always very protective of me. He said it was because he could read minds, so he knew what a person's intentions were towards me.**_

"_**Not to worry young one, I will not harm your sister." Edward loosened up but only slightly**_

_**Aro reached out took my hand and held for a very long time before releasing it and turning to face Carlisle.**_

"_**Interesting, I hear nothing. Why is that brother?"**_

"_**We do not know, Edward is unable to hear her as well."**_

"_**Really? Well now Jane dear could you come here please?"**_

"_**Aro please…"**_

"_**It's alright dear Rosalie it is only a test. As I told Edward I will not harm your sister."**_

_**Jane came closer to me and had a small smile on her face. After several minutes she turned to Aro with a fierce scowl on her face.**_

"_**Mmm Alec"**_

_**Alec came and took Jane's place in front of me but when his eyes met mine he looked stuck. He turned away from me and touched Aro's arm.**_

"_**Ah how wonderful!" Aro was suddenly very excited "Carlisle why don't you send Isabella to her room for a while?"**_

"_**Yes of course Rose, Alice can you take Bella upstairs please."**_

_**Rosalie scoped me in her arms kissed me on the cheek and sprinted up the stairs. She took me into Alice and Jasper's room so that we would be able to hear what was going on downstairs better. Once Alice closed the bedroom door we turned or attention downstairs, although they didn't have to try as hard as I did. I could hear Esme speaking.**_

"_**Excuse me Aro but what did you just say?"**_

"_**You heard me correctly Isabella is Alec's mate."**_

"_**Brother I'm very sorry but that is impossible."**_

"_**How so brother?"**_

"_**Isabella is already set to be mated with the major. That's why she is living in our home."**_

"_**Major Whitlock? Well that's going to be a problem"**_

"_**Yes it will because the major will never allow Alec to have her." Edward said with a crooked smile on his face.**_

"_**Carlisle brother perhaps we should speak alone."**_

_**Aro and Carlisle went into his office and everything went black.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well that explains a lot" Jasper growled

"What is it major, Char, Bella? Come on I didn't see, can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Well Peter it would seem that Alec believes that Bella is his mate." Charlotte said as she climbed out of bed

"Isabella did you not remember this?"

"Well not really Jasper. I mean Rose and Alice talked to me right after that. They told me not to worry because you would never let anyone take me, so I didn't. I guess over time I just pushed it out of my mind."

"All these years Aro has known that Isabella is mate. Yet he has been checking on her yearly, allowing her to develop a relationship with Alec. He has plan, I know he does."

"You know what it is major, It's the choice."

"Wait what choice?"

"The choice is something that Volturi came up with after vampires started mating with humans. They didn't want to take away humans free will completely so they made a law. If the human is not happy with their vampire mate after the first year, they are free to choose another mate."

"What are you serious?"

"It doesn't happen very often as vampires usually make their mates extremely happy. But the few vampires it has happen to have gone to Volturi begging for death when their mates leave them."

"Alright Peter, Charlotte that's enough for now, leave us."

Peter and Charlotte left and Jasper pulled me tight into his arms.

"Isabella if you wanted to leave and be with Alec I wouldn't stop you. I just want you to be happy."

"Jasper what are you saying? I don't want to leave you and never want to be with anyone else. I love you Jasper please don't make go!" I was crying so hard it was becoming difficult for me to see.

"Shhh sweetheart you know I never want you leave. I love you so much"

"Show me Jasper please"

"Isabella we need to figure out what Aro…" I brought my finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shhh the only thing I need right now is know that you still want me"

I threw myself in his lap and wrapped my legs around him. Jasper ripped both of our clothes off in one movement. He was planting soft kisses on my neck and shoulders but this was not what I wanted.

"Where is my war god Jasper?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Claim me again, show me who I belong to."

Jasper growled and flipped us over. He started kissing and biting roughly down my body. He spread my legs wide and plunged to two of his fingers into me.

"Mmm Jasper"

"I can smell you Isabella…do you have any idea what that smell does to me?"

"Show…me!"

He brought himself back up so that we were face to face. He kissed me passionately before he flipped me over so that I was on all fours. He slammed into me and began pumping in and out roughly.

"Oh God…Jasper!"

"So wet…mmm angel…so good!"

"Jasper don't stop…I'm yours…take me!" Jasper growled and pushed himself even deeper inside me

"Say it again!"

"Yours Jasper…only yours "

He growled again and I could tell that he was getting close to his release as was I.

"Do it Jasper…bite me…oh...ah…claim me!"

Jasper growled a one last time and then bit into my shoulder. I felt my orgasm rush through my body and Jasper was right behind me. He sealed up the bite and laid is down rolling us on our sides.

"Angel that was amazing!"

"Really, you don't think I was too forward?"

"Isabella I am your mate never be afraid to tell me what your body needs"

"Ok"

"Go back to sleep angel, when you wake up I'll fix you some lunch and then we will pay a visit to your father."

"I love you Jasper"

"I love you too Isabella. Don't worry no one will ever take you from me."

I curled myself closer to Jasper and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

**What did we think? Review and let me know**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who has added and reviewed the story.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight **

**Chapter 11**

**JPOV**

After Isabella woke up I made her lunch and we headed to Carlisle's. When we arrive Isabella was immediately greeted by her family.

"Isabella why don't you take my credit card and go shopping with your mom and your sisters."

"Well normally I would protest but seeing as how you have ripped all my lingerie, a shopping trip might be a good idea."

"Yay Bella actually wants to go shopping! Let's hurry before she changes her mind."

Just like that Alice had Isabella out of the door. Rosalie and Esme quickly followed. This left Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and I alone which was exactly what I wanted.

"I already know why you're here Major. Alice saw you coming."

"Good then explain why you didn't tell me"

"I couldn't major because of the law it is Bella's choice."

I lost my patience and before I knew what was happening I was throwing Carlisle against the wall and holding him by the neck.

"Carlisle when I asked you asked to take Isabella in when she was a little girl, what did I ask you to do?"

"Take care of her until it was time for her to be with you."

"Now do you call allowing my mate to date other boys, becoming close friends with a werewolf, and being courted by Alec Volturi taking care of her?"

"He wasn't courting her…"

"The hell he wasn't and you allowed it because Aro is your brother!"

"Major please, I do not want Bella with Alec anymore than you do, but if we don't talk this out rationally it will happen."

I released my grip and backed away.

"What do you mean it will happen? Has Alice seen it?"

"Yes she has"

I felt like someone had ripped my heart from my chest. My Isabella was going to leave me. What have I been doing wrong that would make her choose another?

"It's nothing that you have done major" Edward said reading my thoughts

"Ok then what is it?"

"It would appear that Aro has a new member of his guard named Heidi."

"What does that have to do with this situation?"

"Well if you would allow me to finish major"

"Yes go ahead Edward."

"Thank you. As I was saying it would seem that in her human life Heidi enjoyed chasing married men. She would convince them that she was in love with them and get them to leave their wives. After they did she would then leave them and move on to the next."

"Ok please continue this sounds like it's about to interesting."

"Yes well this particular ability of hers as been amplified in her vampire existence and now she has the power to not only sever bonds, but create false ones."

"So that's what Alice saw Heidi severed Isabella's bond with me?"

"Not only with you but she severs Bella's bond to us as well. Bella will have no memory of loving us at all and will become completely loyal to Alec and the Volturi."

"What the hell Carlisle? That's not Isabella choosing him, that's her being manipulated."

"You know Aro doesn't fight fair."

"Ok well how do we stop it?"

"Easy in Alice's vision Bella was vampire but the two of you were not fully mated."

"You mean Isabella hadn't claimed me? Why would I have taken her to Volterra without being fully mated?"

"Whatever happened was a mistake that we will not allow to happen this time."

"Carlisle is right major. You and Bella need to complete the mating as soon as she is changed."

"That's not going to easy to do while she is a newborn Edward."

"Hell maybe you'll have to hold her down. Does my Belly like it rough major?"

I launched myself at Emmett and pinned him to the floor

". Belly. She is my mate...MINE!"

"I know major I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it."

I released him and stood back up.

"Emmett you should watch what you say right now. The major is going to be feeling very territorial of Bella until this is all over."

"I know dad I wasn't thinking. I really am sorry major."

"Water under the bridge Emmett. You have always been a good friend of mine, please forgive my behavior."

"No worries major I would be the same way if it were my Rosey."

We continued to talk for at least another hour, before I started getting the feeling that there was something wrong. Just then Esme, Alice, and Rosalie came back in the door without my Isabella.

"Where is Isabella?"

"After we shopped for a while she wasn't feeling well. We ran into James at the mall and he offered to take her home."

"What!"

"Esme you let Bella go home alone with James? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Carlisle I'm sorry but James promised that she would be ok with him and she was so weak."

"Then you should have brought her back home to me!" I was so angry with Esme right now I could kill her.

"I told her it was a bad idea" Alice said

"I'm going home to get her. Carlisle I trust you will deal with Esme?"

"Of course major I'm very sorry"

"Good bye"

I ran full speed back to my house. I'll get my car from their house later. Right now my only focus is Isabella.

I got to the house and went straight for the bedroom. I opened the door and saw Charlotte lying in bed with my sleeping Isabella.

"What happen Charlotte?"

"I don't know major she was sleeping when James brought her in."

"Where is he?"

"Waiting for you in your office"

I shot out of the room and into my office. James was standing in the center of the room waiting.

"Before I rip you a new asshole, do you mind telling me what the fuck you were thinking?"

"I'm sorry major but when I saw them at the mall she looked like she could barely keep her eyes open."

"And it didn't occur to you that you should call me?"

"Bella needed me; I just wanted to take care of her."

That was it I launched at James, ripped one of his arms off and he screamed out in pain.

"She needed ME! She is not yours to take care of James do you understand that?"

"Yes major" His voice was filled with pain but I could give a fuck

"You have been with me a long time James and you are a very dear friend of mine. But if I see your hands on my Isabella one more time I will not hesitate to rip you apart and light your ass on fire. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir"

I threw his arm on the floor and stormed out of my office. I went back into the bedroom, told Charlotte to leave and climbed in bed with my Isabella. This has been the day from hell and I swear the next son of a bitch who even looks at her in a way I don't approve of, is as good as dead.

**Next chapter BPOV of the trip to the mall. I hope you all enjoyed that. Please Review**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight **

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

My mom, my sisters and I left the house and headed straight for the mall. When we got there I quickly regretted saying I needed new lingerie. Alice had taken that and completely ran with it. First stop Victoria's Secret.

"Bella come on you have one more to try on."

"Alice if you make me try on one more thing I'm going to pass out."

"I know it's a lot but the major will love it!"

Wow that was a really low blow! She knew that my Jasper was my only weakness, of course if it would make him happy I would do it. And nothing made the major happier than seeing me in new lingerie. I learned early in our relationship not to get too attached to any piece of clothing as my Jasper preferred to rip my clothes as opposed to simply taking them off.

"Ok Ali give it to me."

She reached into the dressing room and handed me a red lace bra and panty set. I knew the major would love this I didn't even need to try it on. He loved to see me red.

"Add this to the pile Ali."

I came out of the dressing room and paid for everything. Alice then suggested that we head Old Navy as they were having a sale on hoodies.

"Ali since when is Bella allowed to wear hoodies?"

" She likes them Rose, and I'm just trying to make her happy. Maybe if I let her get some things she likes, she won't replace me with Charlotte."

"Ali what are you saying? I'm not replacing you!"

"Oh no? Bella every time I ask you to go shopping with me you always say 'No thanks Char and I have already been'. That makes me so sad."

"Alice stop it! Don't make her feel guilty for getting close to Char."

"I'm not trying to make her feel guilty but she is my sister, not Char's!"

"Technically sweetheart she is Char's sister too because of the major."

"But mom…"

As Alice continued to whine I felt myself getting weaker. I'd been feeling bad every since we stepped into the mall. For someone reason my shield had raised itself and I couldn't figure out how to get it down. I was doing fine at first and my family didn't even notice it was up but now it was really starting to wear on me.

"Hey Bella are you alright?"

"No Rose I'm not I don't feel very well."

"Do you need to sit down for a while honey?"

"Yeah mom I think so"

I sat down on a nearby bench and put my head between my legs. It wasn't my physical shield that was up it was the mental shield but I didn't know why. Just then I heard a familiar voice coming closer.

"Hello ladies how are you doing?"

"Hi James" My mom and sister's all said at once

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"I don't know she said she wasn't feeling well." Rose said sweetly. I wonder how Emmy would feel about the tone she was using with James.

I could feel that James had moved closer to me. I raised my head to see that he was kneeled in front of me with a look of concern on his face.

"Bella sweetheart are you alright?"

I shook my 'no' not sure if I was able to speak. James turned back to my mother and sisters.

"Ladies I think I should take Bella home now."

"James I don't think that's a good idea we should get her back to the major."

"Alice I assure you that I will take care of her." James sounded so sincere; I wonder why he cares about me so much.

"No James I think Alice is right. With everything that happen a little while ago…"

"Esme it's all in the past. I promise I will take care of her. The major would kill me if I didn't."

"Well you are right about that. Bella sweetheart, do you mind going home with James?"

I shook my head 'no' and I knew it was the truth. I wasn't afraid of James, in fact I felt really safe with him. I knew Jasper was probably gonna be really upset about it but I'm just so tired.

"Ok well we are going to go now."

My mom and sisters all hugged me and gave me their love before walking away. As soon as they were out of sight James scooped me in arms and ran with vampire speed back to his car. Once I was in and all buckled up he took my face in both of his hands.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I don't know James. My mental shield is up and I can't get it down"

"Ok look at me for some reason your brain is trying to protect itself. But you are in no danger from me, you trust me right?" I nodded my head 'yes' I did trust James.

"Ok good then relax your mind and just let the shield fall. I would never hurt you Bella you have no reason to protect yourself from me."

At his words I immediately felt my shield drop and my entire body relaxed.

"Is that better?"

"Yes thank you James"

"No problem"

He started to drive off then. I knew this was probably the only time I would ever be alone with James after tonight so I might as well make the most of it.

"James why are you so protective of me?"

He grip on the steering wheel tightened at my question

"I don't know Bella, I feel close to you"

"Why we have hardly spent any time together?"

"I know but it's just something about you that draws me in. I want you and I have not wanted a woman like this since Victoria was killed."

"James are you in love with me?"

"Yes"

"I'm in love with the major and no one else James."

"I know"

"I understand that you have feelings for me but the major will kill you if you try to act on them. You do know that right?"

"Yes I do. I also would never force myself on you that way. I love you too much to hurt you. Just know if you ever need me I'm here. I'll be whatever you want Bella even if it's just your friend."

"Thank you James that really means a lot. I would love to have you as a friend as long as you promise to behave?"

He looked at me smiled and winked.

"I promise"

I tried to smile back but my body was so weak. My eyelids had never felt so heavy.

"Bella you can sleep. I'll make sure you get in bed ok"

"Ok thank you for everything James. I really needed you tonight."

"I'll always be here if you need me."

I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**James' POV**

I told her finally. It had been killing me not to tell Bella that I was in love with her. I didn't even know how it happen but it did. She was so beautiful, so sweet, and so full of life. She was always totally and completely in love with the major.

I knew I'd never be able to take her from him and I would never try. I meant what I said to her. I'll be in Bella's life however she wants me. I haven't felt this way in 80 years. Losing my beautiful Victoria was the worst day of my life. But I had gotten vengeance for her which made dealing with her death a little easier. But still I never found anyone I loved that strongly until Bella.

We pulled up at the house; I carried her inside, up the stairs and into her room. I'd just laid her on the bed when Peter and Charlotte came bursting into the room.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing James?"

"Peter be quiet you will wake her."

"How the hell did you get her?"

"I saw her at the mall with her mom and sisters. She wasn't feeling well and wanted to come home."

"Did you call the major?"

"No Bella was my first concern."

"No that is where you are wrong James. Isabella is the major's concern not yours!"

"I know that Char but she was sick! She needed to come home!"

"You know what Char baby I'm going for a walk because if I don't I'm gonna kill my friend here."

Peter left the room and I heard the front door slam.

"James what were you thinking?"

"That she needed help and the major wasn't there again."

I felt a sharp pain as Charlotte slapped me across the face

"How dare you say something like that? The major loves her, she is his whole world!"

"I know she is Char. I'm just a little jealous."

"Oh I know. But James you have got to get a grip. You have been with this family along time and you are very dear to us but the major will kill you over Bella."

"I know Char…like I told Bella I'm going to behave."

"I hope so"

"I'm going to go wait for the major in his office."

I walked out of the bedroom and waited patiently for the major to return. I knew when he did arrive it would not be pretty. But whatever it is it will be worth it to know that Bella is safe and that she wants me in her life. Maybe not in the way I want but I'll take whatever she is willing to give.

**Don't be mad I know we don't like James but everyone is always so hard on him in their stories. So let's just this one time make James a not so bad guy. He really does love Bella and he just wants to be her friend, ok maybe a little more but don't worry it won't happen. **

**I hope you liked it…please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I am so excited that I have reached 100 reviews for this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, please don't stop. I love hearing from you. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 13**

**JPOV**

I was lying on the bed beside my Isabella waiting for her awaken. I didn't want to push her but I need an explanation for why she didn't make James call me. I would have gotten that explanation from James however, I was so angry with him I probably would have killed him. As much as I wanted to let her sleep, I was beginning to get impatient.

"Isabella sweetheart wake up." I shook her lightly

"Jasper?" she sat up slowly looking a bit confused

"Yes angel it's me. Do you mind telling me why you let James bring you home?"

"I was tired and I wasn't feeling well. I couldn't control my shield and I was getting weak."

I knew she was being honest because I could look at her and see how tired she was. But I couldn't help feeling jealous about the fact that she'd let James take care of her.

"Isabella why didn't you call me? I would have come to you."

" I know you would have Jasper but I'd just told my mom and sisters I was sick when we ran into James."

"Ok but once you were with him you still could have called me."

"I know but James and I needed to talk."

Talk? What the fuck did she have to talk to him about? The animal in me was raging but I had to keep him at bay. I would not scare Isabella away again.

"Isabella I'm trying not to get angry here but what did you have to talk to James about?"

She looked nervous

"We just had some things we had to clear up. It's all cleared up now and James and I are friends."

"Excuse me?" Friends? No fucking way is that shit happening?

"We are friends Jasper and I would like you to understand that, please?"

Could I do that? Can I really accept my Isabella being friends with James? Fuck no I can't!

"Isabella I am not comfortable with you and James being friends."

"Too fucking bad Whitlock!"

And with that she got up and stormed into the bathroom. A few minutes later I heard the shower going. Wow my angel really was getting bold…

It's been a month since we found out everything about Aro's plan to break my bond with Isabella. When I filled her in on his plan, she was shocked to say the very least. She said that it explained why Alec never let her breathe whenever he came to visit. She also revealed that Alec had been the one to give her that first kiss. She said she asked him because she was really nervous about kissing a boy for the first time but she trusted Alec. This made me jealous by I understood.

I mean it my opinion this entire situation was Carlisle's fault. The minute that he knew Alec had interest in her he should have contacted me. Alec never should have been able to develop any kind of relationship with her. Every time I thought about it I wanted to go rip Carlisle head off. But it would hurt my Isabella so I must behave. He is lucky she loves him so much and I admire the life he lives or he would be dead already.

Here I am sitting in the parking lot waiting for her to come out of school when my phone starts to ring. I look down to see who it is and my anger quickly begins to flare.

"_Hello Aro"_

"_Major Hello it's such a pleasure talking to you"_

"_Yes I'm sure it is. Is there something that you need?"_

"_As a matter of fact there is. I have a special set of newborns I would like you train for my guard."_

"_Alright send them over and I will begin"_

"_Actually major I will be coming over with them."_

"_What?"_

"_As I said they are very special and I need to see to it that they are being trained properly. This is not a problem is it?"_

"_No of course not. Who all will be joining you Aro?"_

"_Ah yes it shall be myself of coarse along with Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri."_

"_And the newborns what are their names?"_

"_That would be Victor, Michelle, Anthony, Kendra, and Heidi."_

_Fuck he just said Heidi_

"_Alright Aro when will you be arriving?"_

"_One week see you then major"_

"_Yes see you then"_

We disconnected the call and I was pissed. Aro has never been a patient man and neither is Alec for that matter. He simply could not wait until Isabella graduated he had to have her now. I was so distracted by my thoughts I didn't know that Isabella had come out of the school and gotten in the car until I heard her door close.

"Hi Jasper…I missed you so much today baby."

She leaned over and brought her lips to mine. I knew what she had on her mind but we had a serious matter at hand right now. I pushed her away and started to drive away.

"Oooh baby that's a great idea get us home faster. You just drive and let me take care of you."

She was about to lay her head in my lap but I stopped her.

"Jasper what's wrong?"

"Isabella I got a call just a minute ago from Aro."

"What did he want?"

"He's coming here in a week."

"What the fuck for?" She has been spending way too much time with Peter

"He says that he has some very special newborns he wants me to train and he needs to be here for their training. Heidi is among those newborns angel."

"Oh my God Jasper he's gonna do it now, he's going to break our bond! Jasper please don't let him, I don't want to leave you please!"

"Shhh angel it's alright I won't let him take you away from me I promise."

She sat quietly for a while and I knew she was processing the fact that something beyond either of our controls could tear us apart.

"Jasper pull over."

"What's wrong angel?"

"Pull over Jasper now!"

I did as she asked and pulled into a small clearing on the side of the road. Before I could get the car in park Isabella was straddling my waist.

"Angel what are you doing?"

"I need you Jasper please"

"Sweetheart we're almost home I could take you there."

"But I want you now!"

She crushed her lips into mine and kissed me passionately. She was taking control my feisty little human. Just when I thought I couldn't get anymore turned on, she pushed all the love and lust she had for me forward. I growled and ripped her clothes from her body. To my surprise she in turn ripped my shirt off me. Where the hell did that come from? Not that I really gave a fuck right now.

I attacked her neck with kisses as she did the same to my shoulders. I continued kissing down her neck moving farther to her chest. Once I got there I grabbed one of her breasts in my hand while attacking the other with my mouth.

"Mmm Major… so good"

Major huh? I know what that meant my Isabella was feeling naughty.

"Does this feel good angel?"

"Yes…so good…don't stop"

I continued my assault on her breasts until she could no longer stand it.

"Major please"

"Please what?"

"I need to feel you…to many clothes" I chuckled

"Angel I'm only wearing my pants now"

"I know… take them off"

At her words I ripped my pants from body and my erection sprang free. Isabella didn't hesitate to lower herself quickly down over my already hard member.

"Oh God angel…always so wet!"

"Only for you major"

She started off riding me slowly letting me feel her then suddenly her movements sped up and she was working overtime on my cock. I sat back in my seat and enjoyed as she used my body to please herself. I watched as her breast bounced up and down before me, occasionally taking one of her nipples in my mouth.

"That feels so good angel…I don't know how long I can hold on"

"Don't hold on major…let it go…ah…give it me"

I grabbed a hold of her waste and met her thrust with my own. I picked up speed even more bringing us both quickly to our releases. We sat there for a moment with our bodies locked together for a while before Isabella climbed down and returned to the passenger seat.

"Well I hope you enjoyed that angel, because now we have drive home completely naked."

"No we don't Charlotte packed us a bag and put it in the trunk after that last time this happen."

Gotta love that Char. I went to the trunk and retrieved our clothing. We dressed quickly and headed to the house. Once we got there I quickly ran Isabella up to our room. Telling Charlotte on the way that we were not to be disturbed.

"Jasper what are we going to do about Aro?"

"Honestly angel I can only think of one thing we can do. I need to change you before they get here. I know you wanted to see your parents but…."

"No Major it's ok, that doesn't matter right now. I mean sure I wanted to meet them while I was still human but I'm sure if Carlisle and Esme can love me any way I am, I know my birth parents can too."

"Are you sure Angel?"

"Of course I am! I won't let anyone break us apart Jasper. I'm yours and only yours."

"God Angel you can't say things like that to me right now."

"Sorry" She blushed man I was going to miss that. "Ok so when are we going to do this?"

"I know it may seem rushed Isabella but I think we need to do it now. I mean Aro is coming in a week and it takes three days for the change…"

"Ok let's do it"

"Well you heard the girl major, get to fuckin biting already"

Peter and Charlotte burst through the door.

"Damn it Peter do you know the meaning of the words 'do not disturb'?"

"Ah coming on major we want to be here when she gets turned."

"Do you mind angel? I mean it might be a good idea I can sit here and take most of your pain away while Char pumps you full of happy memories."

"That sounds great, where is James?"

"Right here sweetheart"

James said as he stepped into the room. She smiled and I growled not loud enough for her to hear though. She and James had continued their friendship over the last few weeks. I wasn't happy about it and the love/lust combo James threw off every time they were together didn't help things much. But Isabella was happy and James hadn't stepped out of line again yet. Something told me it would only be a matter of time.

"Ok now that we're all here are you ready or do you want us to call your other family too?"

"No Jasper its fine. Alice will see it all and let them know what's going on."

She lay back on the bed and I hovered over her. I pulled the hair from her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much Isabella"

"I love you too Jasper"

"You're mine forever"

"Yours…forever"

With that being said I bit down into her neck letting my venom flow freely into her system. I bit a few more times on her wrists and thighs. Then we all gathered by her bed and began to wait. I can't believe that the next time I see my Isabella she will be immortal.

**Finally Bella is about to become a vampire. I can't wait to see how her powers have grown…can you? How do you guys think Aro and Alec should take the news? Review and let me know…100 reviews…YAY!**


	15. Chapter 14

**As always thanks to everyone who has added and reviewed the story. This story is nearing the end. We only have about three more chapters to go. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

Fire

Jasper, my love

Pain

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett my family

Burning

Peter, Charlotte, James my friends

It hurts so bad

Renee, Charlie my parents?

So much pain

The major, my mate

Someone stop this burning

The God of War, my master

Jasper, my everything

Through the pain I hear voices see memories my life before this pain

"Isabella we have to let you go. It's for your own good." Renee my mother I've never met

"I will always love you baby girl, be a good girl." Charlie my father I don't know

"Welcome home Bella, we will always take care of you." Carlisle my dad

"You'll always be my sister no matter what." Alice my sister

"I'll always protect you Bella; you don't know how much you mean to me." Edward my brother, always so protective

"Come on Belly please play this game with me? Edward's no fun and Ali cheats!" Emmett my brother so playful

"I love you Bella this will always be your home." Esme my loving, caring mother

"I know I'm hard on you but you are my sister and I love you so much please don't forget me." Rosalie my no nonsense sister

"Hey Bells let's take a dip in the ocean. You know I'll take care of you always." Jacob my lost friend

"I love you Isabella" Jasper my mate

"Welcome to the family" Charlotte my new sister

"You are fuckin Whitlock now stop being such a pussy!" Peter my new brother

"I love you Bella. I'll be whatever you need" James my friend

"Isabella I'll never let anyone take you away." Jasper who is trying to take me? I don't remember

"Aro is going to use Heidi to break Isabella's bond to me." No Jasper he can't please don't leave me!

"We have to be fully mated before Aro arrives" Fully mated to my major

"If Aro is successful we will lose her too…we can't let this happen." Never Carlisle I'll never forget my family

"You need to mate with her as soon as she is changed" Mate with the major, my Jasper.

"I love you so much angel." Major I love you too.

"You are mine Isabella, forever."

"Yours…forever."

Eyes open brand new world…

**JPOV**

"How much longer?"

Before anyone in the room could answer Peter's phone went off.

"The little pixie says Bella has about 10 more minutes."

"Good, James go get her some blood. She'll be thirsty when she wakes up."

"Yes major"

James walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I wonder how much pain she is in. I tried to take away as much as I could but she was starting to put her shield up.

"Charlotte what kind of memories are you bringing up?"

"I'm trying to help her remember who we all are. At the same time I'm trying to remind her about the situation and why it's so important for the two of you to mate as soon as possible."

"Do you think this will help her remember?"

"It should maybe things won't be so confusing when she wakes up."

"Well shit I hope so cuz I don't want to be the one going against her and that fuckin shield."

"Peter, do you ever say any sentences that don't have curse words in them? That potty mouth of yours is rubbing off on my Isabella."

"Good"

"Guys shut the hell up look I think she is about to wake up."

Just then Isabella's blood red eyes shot open and she sat up from the bed. I knew we had to approach with caution as not to scare her. If she feels threatened she will attack.

"Isabella, angel do you know who I am?"

"Major?" Her voice was so sweet, so seductive. It seemed to surprise her as well

"That's right angel it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Can't you tell?" I chuckled

"No angel I can't because you seem to have put your shield up."

"Oh I'm sorry major."

"That's alright now tell me how you're feeling?"

"A little confused, thirsty" She grabbed her throat

"I've got the remedy for that right here sweetheart."

James said as he entered the room carrying a cup of blood for my Isabella.

"Here you go, I warmed it so it would taste better."

"Thank you James" Isabella smiled and took the cup. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the amount of lust rolling off James right now. If he didn't watch it he was going to be a pile of ashes on my bedroom floor.

She drank the blood greedily until the cup was empty.

"Do you feel better angel?"

"Yes"

"Well shit darlin you look fuckin hot!"

"Peter" Charlotte and I both screamed together and Isabella laughed

"Thank you Peter"

"He is right sweetheart you do look amazing."

"Thanks James" I had to fight the urge to jump him and toss him out of the window

"They are right honey, you are quite the sight. I'm going to go get the mirror."

Charlotte was back in seconds holding the mirror up for Isabella to see. She looked up and gasped. She touched her face over and over trying to make sure it was really her. My Isabella has always been beautiful to me, now she was even more so. I could feel my own lust rising as I continued to look at her.

"Ok everyone out Isabella and I need to discuss some things."

"Who the fuck are you kidding major? We feel all that lust you are pouring out right now."

"Good then get the hell out!"

Peter, Charlotte and James all laughed and walked out of the door.

"Hey angel"

"Hi major" I felt a wave of sadness coming off her.

"Isabella what is wrong with you?"

"You haven't said anything about me. You don't like the way I look now do you?"

"Are you crazy angel? Why do you think I put everyone out? I was having such a hard time keeping my hands off you."

"Really?"

"Come here and let me show you"

I leapt on top of her and brought my lips to hers. This was unlike any other time we'd been together. It wasn't soft it was passion and want and need. Our bodies were moving together in perfect harmony. I knew that she needed to claim but in order for me to maintain my dominance in this relationship; I need to claim her first.

So here we go. I raised both of her arms up over her head and pushed myself deeper inside her.

"Isabella listen to me…I need to claim you again."

"Do..it…oh Jasper"

"This is not going to be like all the other times I've claimed you. I need to assert my dominance so you'll summit yourself to me."

"So I'll what…fuck no Jasper get off me!"

Oh yeah and it begins. Getting a newborn vampire woman to summit to her mate is never easy. You have to fight them for it and some men like Emmett lose and the woman ends up dominating the relationship. Emmett loves that shit but there is no way Isabella is going to be the boss of the God of War.

She pushed me off her and into the wall across the bed. Before I had time to react she pounced on me, teeth bared.

"Oh no you don't angel"

I flipped us over so that I was back on top. I knew there was a good chance she could take me if I didn't focus after all she is a newborn. I couldn't even use my gift to calm her because she had that fuckin shield up.

"Fuck you major…I will not summit to you!"

"Oh angel you don't have to talk so sweet to me."

"Get off me major!"

"Not before I do this…"

I slammed myself back inside her and then quickly bit down on her shoulder. She cried out in pain for a moment before she started moaning in pleasure. Ah yes that's much better.

"Oh Jasper…don't stop" There's my girl

"Mmm that's my angel"

"Harder…faster…Jasper please!"

I was all too happy to give her exactly what she wanted. I pounded in and out of her roughly. Not having to hold back anymore I used vampire speed to bring her to the brink.

"Oh God…major…so good!"

I flipped us so that she was hovering over me. I knew she was close to release but she had to claim me before we finished this.

"Angel you need to claim me before this is over."

"Yes major" Oh yeah I could get use to that.

She leaned down and bit into the side of my neck allowing her venom to leak through. The pain wasn't a shock to me as I had been bitten many times during the wars. What I was not expecting was the intense pleasure I would feel.

"Oh God…Bella!"

"Mmm major you called me Bella"

"Don't stop…please"

She continued to ride me until we both found our release.

"Jasper that was amazing…I love vampire sex!"

"I told you it would be different angel. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm yours. I love you so much Jasper."

"I love you too Isabella"

"You called me Bella during sex…was it that good major?"

"Oh shut up!"

I rolled us over so that I was back on top still inside of her I began to move again. I knew she wanted it just as bad as I did. We were one now and nothing would ever break us apart. Good trying to break the bond now Aro.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed that. I wrote it early but I've been having trouble with my internet connection so I couldn't get it posted until now. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone so sorry that it has been so long since I updated and I feel so bad. I've been wanting to let you guys know that I would update soon but I really hate to place AN in as chapters. So here is the next chapter again so sorry I kept you waiting but I had to finish up my first story. I have a few other stories I'm working on right now too and let me tell you; trying to write four completely different stories at once is not an easy task. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Major Jasper Whitlock but alas I do not. The honor of owning him is that of the lovely SM. **

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

Opening my eyes to this new world was an amazing experience. Everything was so fresh and so clear. When I first saw my reflection I couldn't believe it was really me. Thanks to Charlotte I remembered everyone and I knew that it was of great importance for me to claim Jasper.

What I didn't know is that first he would need to assert his dominance over me. I have to admit no that it is over that it was quite an erotic experience. I only had a short time to enjoy before the major insisted that I began training before the Volturi arrive.

So here I was in the field sparing with James. I'd tried it a few times with Jasper for some reason it always led to us having sex. I didn't mind but it was kind of defeating the purpose. Of course I could block any attacker with my physical shield but Jasper said that I needed to learn to fight without it as well.

I'd just launched at James when he grabbed me and threw me into a tree causing it to shatter.

"Damn it James!" I screamed running back toward him. I sprung at him and tackled him to the ground

"Its about time you caught me." He said with a smug expression.

I was not amused in the least bit. I'd originally thought that fighting would be and instinct for me but it was not. To be honest I really sucked at it.

"That is not funny James. I am the mate of the God of War and I cannot fight! How the hell does that even happen?"

James flipped us over so that he was hovering over me. I raised my eyebrow at him. Jasper had already kicked his ass twice since I'd become a vampire for him being to close.

"Really James…do you want your arms ripped off again?"

"Good point" He said as he stood to his feet and we began walking back to the house at human speed.

"Listen Bella you can do this. You are getting better at it everyday and the more you relax the better you will become. I will help you every step of the way."

"Thank you James, you know if Jasper wouldn't kill you for it; I would give you a hug right now." We both laughed and went into the kitchen to join Jasper, Peter and Char.

When I entered the kitchen I went immediately to Jasper's lap and he pulled me into a very passionate kiss. Our tongues were moving together in perfect harmony. I'd learned quickly in the last few days to summit myself to him the instant I was in his presence. After several minutes he broke the kiss.

"Hello angel how was your training today?"

"It was amazing major…I finally tackled James to the ground!" He chuckled

"Hey darlin why don't you ever spar with me? Are you scared I'll kick that pretty little ass?"

"Peter I'm not afraid of you!" Truth be told I really was. I've seen Peter fight the newborns before and he was nothing to play with.

"Peter there is no way you are getting anywhere near my Isabella, play fight or not. If you want to wrestle with someone we can excuse ourselves right now."

"Umm yeah no thanks major. I really don't feel like getting the shit kicked out of me right now." We all laughed

"Angel is there anything you'd like to do today?"

I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Yeah…you" In an instant he was running up the stairs and we were in our bedroom. I clearly heard laughter coming from downstairs.

I pushed Jasper down on the bed and jumped him. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him roughly, biting down on his bottom lip before I released him.

"Oh my angel wants it rough today huh?"

"Mmm yes major."

Jasper flipped us so that I was on all fours. He grabbed my hair and wrapped it around his wrist before he slammed into me in one motion.

"Fuuucckkk…major!" I screamed as he filled me from behind

"Mmm…angel…always so fuckin wet for me" He as he tighten his grip on my hair. If I'd still been human he would have pulled out of the roots by now.

He continued to pound into me at vampire speed until we both found our releases. He pulled out of me and held me close in his arms.

"Isabella I love you so much"

"I love you too Jasper"

**James' POV**

She is so beautiful, even more so than Victoria had been. The first time she opened her eyes to this new life; I wished so bad that I could have been the one holding her and kissing her. Now I'm having to teach her to fight because the major can't keep his hand off her; not that I blame him. It is so hard for me not to take her when we are together, but I made Bella a promise and I really do love her so I'm going to keep it.

I want nothing more than to take Bella for myself but she has fully mated with the major, there will be no separating them now. I know that the major loves her just as much as she loves him. Despite the way I feel for her Jasper is one of my best friends and I would never try to steal his mate. I know he is going to protect from Aro with his life well so am I.

If all Bella wants me as is a friend, then that is exactly what I will be. But if that ever changes; which I seriously doubt, I'll be right there for her…

**Aro's POV **

My son is growing impatient and so am I. We only have a few days left before we go and visit the major. I wonder how he will react when we leave with his precious human. Never mind that; she was meant for my Alec and he shall have her. One way or another; either she will choose him on her own or I will have Heidi give her a little assistance….

**I hope you guys enjoyed that…next chapter the Volturi finally come to visit. How do you guys think things should play out? If you guys aren't already reading my other stories, please check them out. I'd like to hear what you think of those too. Review and let me know. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok so I was not going to post another chapter until tomorrow but I just got a review from SAVAGEGRACE that has inspired me to go ahead and write it now. Thanks to everyone one who reviewed the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to you alerts and favorites. I hope you guys like this. **

**Disclaimer: The lovely SM owns all things Twilight. I own nothing except my Chevy Malibu which as of today is in the shop getting repaired because I hit a deer on my way to work this morning…**

**Chapter 16 **

**JPOV**

Today is the day. The Volturi will be here in a few minutes and I for one am not excited to see them in the least bit. I've sent Isabella out shopping with Charlotte because I think it would be best if she were not home when they first arrive.

Peter, James, and I are all sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them to arrive. According to Alice it should be at least another 20 minutes.

" Alright major; what the fuck is the game plan for today?"

"Peter I have asked you to stop with the langue, Isabella hasn't stopped talking like a sailor since she woke up." I told him

" Well that's good because she is going to need a few of my choice words to deal with Aro's ass."

"What exactly do you guys think Aro is going to do after he finds out that not only has Bella already been turned, but that the two of you are fully mated." James asked

" I don't give a flying fuck what he tries to do!" I shouted

"See major I'm not the only one who uses foul langue around here." Peter said chuckling and I reached over and grabbed him by the throat.

"Peter do I look like I'm in the mood for any of your bullshit right now? Aro is coming here to try and steal my mate away for that prick of a son of his and you are making jokes!"

"I'm sorry major but I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit." I pulled away from him and sat back down in my chair.

"Peter now is not the time for the mood to be light. I need to be on the very top of my game for this; and so do both of you." I told them

"Yes major" They both said together and then my cell phone started to ring.

"_Hello angel how is shopping going?"_

"_Oh it's going great major…umm guess who we ran into at the mall?"_

"_Who sweetheart"_

"_My uncles" Oh fuck the Volturi are already with Isabella. I looked over at Peter and James and they both had the same looks of horror that I did. _

"_Really I thought they were supposed to be on their way here?" I had to stay calm because I knew that they could hear me. _

"_Yeah apparently Jane needed some things so they decided to stop here first." Isabella was doing an amazing job of appearing to be calm but I knew she was freaking out too._

"_Well angel who all should we be expecting?"_

"_Umm all three of my uncles, as well as Jane and Alec, and the newest member of uncle Aro's guard Heidi…she is quite lovely." Isabella said trying to sound pleasant _

"_Well that's nice…are you all coming home now?"_

"_Yes we are on our way but Aro wanted to speak to you before we arrived."_

_There was a pause, I guessed while she gave Aro the phone. _

"_Hello major"_

"_Aro"_

"_What a surprise it was for me to find young Isabella already turned and smelling a lot like you." _

"_Well she decided she didn't want to wait anymore and it is my job to do whatever I can to make her happy."_

"_Yes, well I've been trying to greet her properly but it seems that she has her physical shield up at the moment. I haven't been able to get anywhere near her. Could you get her to let it down so that I can hug her?"_

_Did he think I was really that stupid? Does he really believe I will convince Isabella to drop her shield so that he can hug her? You have got to be shittin me!_

"_Aro I'm afraid I can't make her drop the shield. She is a new a new vampire and obviously some part of her views you as a threat. She will not drop her shield until she knows that she can trust you. Maybe you should bring her home now." _

_I heard him sigh into the phone "Of course major we are on our way right now. See you soon." Then that motherfucker hung up on me._

"Major our girl is smart putting her shield up like that."

"Yeah they will be here soon. Is everyone ok?"

"Yes major" They both answer together again.

We waited in silence for about ten minutes and then we heard several footsteps outside so we waited at the door to greet them.

As soon as they all entered the house Isabella ran straight to me and threw herself in my arms. I grabbed her tight and I heard Alec growling from behind me. I wanted so badly to rip his head off but I had to keep a clear head.

" Well major it is so good to see you again!" Aro said while making a step toward me before he walked right into Isabella's shield. Ah my angel was projecting. He frowned and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Aro but Isabella has a tendency to project her gift when she feels we are in danger." I told him still smiling

" Well Isabella dear you know me. I'm your uncle Aro you in no danger from me." He told her

"You must forgive me Aro but it is my instinct not to trust right now; so until I feel no threat my shield will remain up." Isabella told him softly

"But won't that drain you my dear?" Aro asked

"Not as long as she properly feed." I told him "James will you get Isabella some blood please?" I waited for him to answer. After several minutes I realized I heard nothing.

"James!" I turned to look at him only to see that he and Heidi were locked in each other's gazes and I definitely knew that look. Although it had been years since I'd seen it.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was fifteen years ago and the war hadn't too long been over. There were still a few humans who tried to defeat us. Peter and I were walking in the park enjoying the sunlight. Something we had not been able to do openly during the wars when I heard a scream coming from the woods near by.**_

_**Peter and I both took off in the direction of the scream only to find a woman trying to shield herself from two vampires. She was begging them not to hurt her and she was cradling something in her arms. It didn't take long before I started to hear the heartbeat of a small child. **_

"_**What the hell is going on here?" I called and the vampires turned in my direction. **_

"_**Major we were just getting a snack." One of the men answered**_

"_**Were you going to feed on the child as well? Are you two insane? Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled**_

"_**Yes major" One of the men said**_

"_**We are sorry major" The other added**_

_**They ran off and I made a step closer to the woman and offered her my hand. She took and when she did, I finally got a good look at the child in her arms. She was beautiful and sobbing into her mother's chest. I hated seeing her so sad, so I lifted her chin and I was met with the most beautiful set of brown doe like eyes I'd ever seen.**_

"_**Its alright little one. Everything's ok now." I told and she stared at me for a moment before she smiled and threw herself into my arms. **_

_**Her mother gasped and Peter assured her the child would not be harmed. She hugged me for a while and then looked up at me once again. I knew without a doubt that I was definitely a goner. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

James was standing there staring at Heidi the exact same way I was looking at my Isabella when I saw her several years ago. It seemed that everyone else in the room had also started to notice this little scene because Aro cleared his throat and hit Heidi on the arm causing James to growl and pull Heidi to his side.

Once he did so Isabella quickly projected her shield further so that she was now protecting Heidi as well. Heidi immediately wrapped her arms around James and bonded herself to him; therefore bonding herself to me as well, because even if James did have feelings for my Isabella he was still completely loyal to me.

"NOOO" Aro screamed and I whispered to Isabella to drop her shield. She looked at me for a moment before she closed her eyes and then nodded her head.

In that moment Aro launched at us and I did the same for him quickly pinning him to the ground. I looked up James and he whispered in Heidi's ear. When he was done she went quickly to Jane and Alec grabbing a hold of both him effectively breaking their bonds to Aro. This is turning out to be quite a good day for me. Well it seems that maybe Victoria wasn't really James' mate after all. This could be a very good thing….

**What did you guys think of that? Review and let me know.**


	18. Chapter 17

**It's been too long since I've updated…been trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to happen to good old Aro. I have decided now, so here is the next chapter.**

**As always thanks to everyone who has added this story to your alerts and favorites. I really want to thank all those who take the time to review. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 17**

**JPOV**

I had Aro pinned to the ground and he was trying fruitlessly to get out of my grasp.

"What have you done? You bastard!" Aro shouted

"I only did what you were planning to do to me. You were coming here to rip my family a part!" I growled and tighten my grip on him

I looked over at the others to see that James had Caius pinned to the wall, while Peter held Marcus around the neck.

Isabella and Charlotte were in a very deep conversation with Heidi, Jane, and Alec. Isabella whispered something to Jane and suddenly the three Volturi kings were on my floor writhing in pain.

Peter, James, and I went to stand with the girls while Jane continued her assault on the Volturi. It seemed to be never ending; as if she could hear my thoughts my Isabella spoke.

"Major if you want her to stop; you'll have to tell her. She is waiting for a command from you." Isabella told me with a smirk on her face.

"Jane that's enough" I told her

"Yes major" She stopped immediately

While the Volturi picked themselves up off the floor, I spoke.

"I would suggest that you leave here and never return. There is nothing for you here."

"Are you insane? You can't have them! I will kill you!" Aro screamed and lunged for me.

_Oh yeah I've been waiting for this shit _

"Isabella my love; drop your shield."

The moment Aro reached me; I grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Not giving him a chance to recover; I jumped on him and ripped both of his arms from his body. He screamed out in pain and actually tried to get up and attack me again.

Ok now I was going to return his arms to him, but now it looks like I'm going to have to kill him. When he came toward me this time I quickly flipped over him, jumped on his back and ripped his off.

I looked over to see that Marcs and Caius had both been served a similar fate at the hands of Peter and James. When I looked over they were gathered together their parts; I also noticed that all of the women were gone from the room.

"They went outside to start the fire." Peter said

I gathered Aro's parts and followed them out of the door. I saw my Isabella and the rest of the ladies standing in the center of the field; surrounding a large fire. We went over and quickly threw all the parts in. I took sheer pleasure out of watching them burn.

"Is it over now?" Isabella asked after a few minutes

"No" Heidi said "There are still the others that came with us. Aro had them waiting at the hotel."

"Shall we go get them major?" Alec asked

"Yes get them and bring them here. James, Peter, and Charlotte go with them."

"Yes major" They all said and in a flash they were gone

My Isabella and I decided to walk back to the house at a human pace.

"So I guess you are the new ruler of the vampire world." Isabella said

"Why would you say that?" I wasn't the new ruler. Was I?

"Jasper you just killed the king of Volterra and his brothers. There is no left to rule."

Oh my God! She was right; I killed the Volturi. Shit

"Does this mean we have move to Italy now Jasper?"

"No angel; I mean I don't think so. I'm sure I can rule from here." I might as well face the fact that I really was the new ruler of the vampire world.

"Well what about the castle in Italy?"

"Do you want to move there angel?"

"No but I think maybe you should send James, Heidi, Jane and Alec there. I mean you could make James like the Mayor of Volterra or something and let him handle everything out there."

That was actually a pretty good idea; I mean I don't want them all living here. While I am very excited to have them all on my side now; if I'm being honest with myself I don't really want James or Alec anywhere near my Isabella.

This really is a lot to take in. The Volturi have just been killed by me and my…army…my family? Hell I don't know what to call them but I know the Volturi just got their asses kicked. I have some decisions to make and I'm so glad I have my Isabella by my side.

We'd finally made it inside the house now and as soon as we were in the door; I picked my Isabella up, ran into the dining room and threw her on the table.

"Mmm Jasper what are you doing?"

"Celebrating" I told her as I brought her lips to mine.

I pressed my hardness against her and grabbed her ass roughly. I continued to suck on her neck.

My kiss was aggressive and demanding, and I could tell it was turning her on beyond belief. My hands roamed over her and squeezed her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress.

"What about the others; will they be back soon?" She gasped.

"Fuck them," I growled, and ripped her dress down the front while she gasped.

"Isabella are you not wearing a bra?" she smirked, and I started massaging her breasts while kissing her eagerly now.

I could tell she was dizzy with pleasure already when I released my lips and pushed her back, so that she was lying on the table. I ripped the dressed the rest of the way down, leaving her completely exposed to me.

I hooked my fingers under her panties and pulled them off quickly. Before she could react, I buried my face between her legs and she threw her head back when she felt my tongue go straight for her clit.

"Fuck! Yes, Jasper!" she shouted and grabbed the table to try and ground herself a little.

I pushed two fingers inside her and pumped them fast while I sucked on her clit and rolled my tongue over it. She was moaning and panting like an animal at this point and it was driving me wild.

"Shit, you taste amazing angel," I growled and continued my assault on her clit.

She came all over my hands and mouth a few minutes later, and let out a loud scream as I continued pumping my fingers fast, and flicked her clit with my tongue.

I grabbed her shaking legs and threw them over my shoulders.

"Jasper, oh god," I scream as she gave me complete control of her body.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard!" I growled and slammed into her with a quick thrust.

"Yes!" she screamed as she felt me enter her, filling her completely.

"Fuck, yes," she said as I started thrusting into her with wild abandon.

"Do you like it when I fuck you, Isabella?" I asked breathlessly, and kneaded her breasts as I continued to pound into her.

"Yes; please don't stop Jasper," she whimpered, completely wrapped up in the intense pleasure I was giving her.

"Are you mine!" I growled, and pushed harder into her.

"Yes, yes, I'm yours!" she shouted.

"Say it again Isabella!"

"Only yours," she panted.

"Jasper, I'm so close, please" she whimpered and I could feel her orgasm approach.

Cum for me, baby," I shouted and thrust even faster and harder into her.

My words triggered her release and she screamed.

" I love fucking you!" I shouted and slammed into her one last time, as I came and shivered violently.

"Wow Jasper; that was…" she trailed off as she kissed my shoulders a few times.

"Amazing," I finished for her and sighed happily.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said

We had much to celebrate today and once the others returned we would talk about what all needed to be done now that the Volturi were dead. But for right now all I wanted to think about was my beautiful Isabella.

I knew that even though Heidi had bonded them to me still didn't change the fact Alec still believed that my Isabella was his true mate. I really don't want to kill him but I will….

**So what did you guys think? We only have two more chapters left and then this wonderful story will be over. Are you getting sad? Me too…please review.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Oh you guys, it has been too long since I've updated on this story and I am so sorry. We are quickly coming to an end and I'm thinking about a sequel. At the end of the chapter tell me your thoughts on that. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 19**

**JPOV**

"Why is it taking them so long to get back? Do you think they had some problems?" Isabella asked as we waited on everyone to return.

"I don't know angel, but if anything has come up, Peter and James can handle it." I replied.

I had so many things going through my mind right now. The Volturi were defeated which meant that I had some tough decisions to make. Isabella had already told me that she had no desire to move to Italy and if I were being honest with myself…neither did I.

My only concern was whether or not I trusted James enough to send him to Volterra to rule for me. He would have the entire Volturi guard at his command. I don't think he would ever be able to overthrow me, but that would be one hell of a fight.

"Isabella, what do you really think about my sending James to Volterra?"

"Honestly Major, the more I think about it, the less I like it. I trust James, but we don't anything about Heidi. I mean she is his true mate; which means she could convince him to do all sorts of things." She said.

I knew that she was right. Being true mates was something very special and even if the male vampire did gain the dominance in the relationship, the female still had a certain power over him. I mean look at me, the freakin God of War, badass motherfucker and if this beautiful creature standing next to me said one word…I would fall at her feet. She is my world and I would do anything for her, as long as I thought it would make her happy.

If Heidi decided that she wanted to break James' bond to me, she could do it quite easily. I have no idea where to go from here. But before I could say anything else to my Isabella, James, Heidi, Peter, Charlotte, Jane and Alec came through the door.

"Damn newborns, this shit burns like hell." Peter said and I quickly noticed that he had a bite mark on his arm.

"Am I to assume that things did not go well with the others at the hotel?" I asked.

"No Major it didn't. They put p quite the fight and we had no choice but to destroy them. They wouldn't cooperate at all." Heidi replied.

"Well then you all did what you had to do. Now we have to decide where we go from here." I said.

"Exactly what are we going to do Major? I mean you do realize that you are now officially the ruler of the vampire world, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes Char I do realize that. I have no idea what to do. Neither Bella nor myself have any desire to move to Italy, but that is where the guard is." I said.

"Then why not just move the guard out here? I mean you are the king after all. Who says that the vampire headquarters has to be Italy?" Peter said.

"I can't believe I never thought of that. I can rule from anywhere I want. Peter…" I cut myself off when I realized that Alec was staring at my Isabella.

This shit needs to be nipped in the bud right now, before he ends up a pile of ashes on my floor. I really do not want to have to do that.

"Alec, I think we need to get some things clear. I know what you think, but MY Isabella is Not your mate! You need to get that thought out of your head right now. If you do not feel that you can do that, tell me now so that I can kill you." I was speaking calmly, but I was anything but that.

"Major I respect that, that is how you feel. But I know what happen when I looked in to Bella's eyes all those years ago and I mean no disrespect to you but she is mine." He said and I saw red.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked.

"Oh shit, take it back boy before it too late." Peter said.

"I will not take it back. I know what I said and I meant every word." He said stupidly. He obviously had a death wish.

"I'm going to give you one chance to think that over and try your last statement again. Because you obviously don't know what you're saying or who you're saying it to." I said.

"Like I said before, I know what I said major. Bella is mine and I will have her."

I couldn't even think straight right now I was so pissed. If I thought that James' involvement with Isabella pissed me off, that was nothing compared to this. I lunged for him and had him pinned to the floor in a second.

"I am so sick of having to tell you motherfuckers this. Isabella Swan is mine! Do you hear me? Does everyone in this room hear me?" I screamed.

Everyone in the room was staring at me and I felt myself disappear as my animal took full control. He scanned the room until he found Isabella. Once he did, there was no controlling him.

He released Alec and was standing in front of Isabella in a flash. I knew what was about to happen now. My animal had been silent for too long and now he was about to stake his claim on Isabella for all to see. He didn't speak; he just grabbed Isabella, pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Even though I was right there, it was like having an out of body experience. My animal had never been in total control like this.

**I know you guys are mad, but that is all for now. Before you ask, yes Jasper is about to have sex with Bella in front of everyone. Don't worry, you will not have to wait long…final chapter will be posted tomorrow. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about a sequel. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone…last chapter today as promised. Let's get this story all wrapped up so I can get started with the sequel…YAY! **

**I would like to take this time to say thank you to everyone that has been with me from start to finish. You guys have been great with all your reviews and support. This story was so much fun to write. I love the idea of Bella and Jasper; I think it totally could have happen. **

**This chapter will contain mature themes and is in no way intended for younger readers. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight…I just borrowed the sexy Major for my own personal use. **

**Chapter 19**

**Animal's POV**

I was loose, for the first time ever. I have taken over the Major from time to time, but never have I been given full control. That foolish boy had the nerve to say that my Isabella was his and that he would have her. He will never have her, she will always be mine and if I have to fuck her in front of the entire vampire kingdom to prove that, then so be it.

I was not in the mood for anymore talking. The only thing I wanted to do right now was claim what was mine. I kissed Isabella with all the passion, love and need that I had inside for her. My entire being loved her and needed her. I would never let anyone else have her, never.

I didn't ask her for permission, I just shoved my tongue in her mouth and she immediately responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. I grabbed her body and slammed her into the nearest wall; it crumpled slightly under our stone bodies. Again she responded immediately by hoisting herself up and wrapping her legs around me.

My Isabella wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was going here, Jasper and the Major were both absent now and I was in full control. Isabella had never been taken by me; so she had no idea what she was in for. This would be new to her, but she would love every single thing I did to her body now.

I had both of or clothes removed in a flash. She was still against the wall so I dropped to knees in front of her, threw one of her legs over my shoulder and attacked her clit with my tongue.

"Ahhh…Jasper!" She cried out and that only encouraged me.

She was not supposed to call me Jasper in front of others but I allowed it, because I want it to be clear who her true mate is. Major Jasper Whitlock; the animal…all of me was hers.

"MINE!" I said as I shoved two fingers inside her and pumped mercilessly.

I brought my tongue back out to attack her clit once more. Nothing about this was going to be sweet or romantic. This was about staking my claim; this had been building up for months. First there was Mike, and then James and now Alec…I have had enough of this shit!

"Yours Jasper…only yours!" She screamed out as I continued to please her body.

I stole a glance around the room and saw the expressions on everyone's faces. Peter and Charlotte were watching with smiles on their faces. I had seen a similar scene between the two of them shortly after they'd first mated. Peter had thrown Charlotte down and fucked her in front of the entire army, because he was sick of all the males staring at her.

Heidi had wrapped herself in James' arms and they were both looking as though they wanted to attack each other while watching us. Jane and Alec both had looks of shock and fear on their faces. I'm sure they'd never seen anything like this while in Volterra.

I felt Isabella's body starting to shake around my fingers and tongue; so I turned my attention back to her. She had her eyes closed and her head tilted back, she was on the edge and I knew it.

"That's right my angel…cum for me. Only for me." I said as I pumped her faster and pushed her over the edge.

I watched as she shook and came harder than she ever had before. _Yeah she likes the animal_. Isabella had an animal inside of her as well but it had yet to be released_. I can't wait til she comes out to play. _

As she was coming down from her high, I stood to my feet and quickly buried myself deep inside her.

"Oh fuck Jasper!" She cried out as I immediately went to work, pounding her harder than I ever have before. I was so glad that she was a vampire too. If I'd had to do this while she was still human; she would have no doubt been hurt.

"MINE! Do you all see this? She is mine! I can take her whenever I want, however I want and she will never complain, because she wants me! She will always want me! Isn't that right angel?" I asked as I continued to slam into her.

"Yes Jasper! I'll always want you only you…take me harder!" She screamed and Charlotte giggled.

I would give her anything she wanted, so I slammed into her even harder; taking what was mine, claiming her. I could feel my release getting closer and closer and I needed to make this official. While I still inside her; I pulled back and then quickly sank my teeth into her neck.

"Mmm…so good Jasper!" She screamed.

The fact that she was responding so well to this was sending me over the edge even faster. Isabella loved being claimed by me; almost as much as I loved claiming her.

"Say it…let them all hear you." I said as I started to feel her shaking again.

"I'm yours Jasper…all yours…only yours…oh god forever!" She screamed out and then her body shattered around mine; which caused my own release.

As we both came down from or highs, I found that I was thoroughly satisfied. It was clear to whom Isabella belonged and now I could rest….

**JPOV**

I felt him surrender control back to me and I pulled Isabella closer to my body. I brought my lips to hers very softly and my kiss held nothing but love.

"Mmm…welcome back Major." She said as I released her.

Charlotte came over and brought the both of us clothes and we dressed quickly.

"You are angry with me are you angel?" I asked once we were both fully clothed again.

"No, Major. I know that you needed to do that, your animal needed to do that. Besides, I loved every moment of it." She cooed and then pressed her lips to mine passionately.

She licked my lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave to her. I felt her tongue slide inside my mouth slowly, once it was there she surrendered; giving control of the kiss over to me. Our tongues danced together for a while before I broke the kiss and she whimpered at the loss.

"Oh no…don't pout my angel. We will finish this later, I promise." I said soothing her.

I turned toward my new "coven" and noticed that Alec's eyes seemed to be glued to the floor. _Yeah, she's mine bitch, I'll gladly prove that again. _My animal said just itching to get out once more. I quickly silenced him. He'd proven his point enough for the day, now there was business to handle.

"Now that we are all clear about who Isabella belongs to; we have things to do. James since you and Heidi are just finding each other; I will give you tonight to seal your bond. After that I need you and Peter to go to Italy and retrieve the remaining members of the guard. Let them know that they are under new control and b/s will not be tolerated." I said and James nodded. He then quickly scoped Heidi in his arms and the two of them disappeared up the stairs.

"Angel, I need you to call Esme. Tell her that I need to design a new home for the guard members. Once she is done; tell her that Edward, Emmett and Alec will build it." I told my Isabella.

"Yes Major. I'll call her now." She said and then kissed me lightly on the lips before stepping out of the room.

"Major, since I am headed to Italy tomorrow; may I have tonight with Charlotte?" Peter asked.

"Oh please, you were going to do it anyway. Get the hell out of here jackass." I said and the two of them laughed before disappearing.

"Jane, Alec until the new house is built the two of you will be staying here. Isabella and I will be busy tonight, so feel free to look around and make yourselves comfortable." I told them and they both nodded.

My Isabella came back down the stairs then.

"Is Esme working on the plans for the house?" I asked as she took her place by my side.

"Yes she is, but they have a little situation that needs our help. Apparently Edward and Alice were hunting in the woods a few days ago when they came across and injured teenage girl. They brought her home and Carlisle changed her. Now that she is awake, they are having some problems controlling her and would like to send her here. Her name is Bree." She explained.

"Well Alec, Jane; looks like you have something to do tonight after all. Go to Carlisle and Esme's, get Bree and bring her back here." I told them.

"Yes Major." Alec said and then they disappeared out the door.

"Our home is getting pretty crowded there Major." Isabella said while wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm afraid it is and this is only the beginning." I said.

"That's alright Major, we can handle this together. And we will always be together."

"Forever my angel…forever."

**There we have it…the end to "After to War". Thank you all for reading and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. **

**Look for the first chapter to the sequel later this week. We have much to look forward to in the sequel. We will see more of the Cullens, new romances will bloom and we will be introduced to some new characters. I am so excited to write this sequel and I'm looking forward to all the fun we will have in this new story.**

**Now I do not want to call the sequel "After the War pt. 2"; so someone help me come up with a good name for it. Thank you all and goodbye…for now. **


	21. AN IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys! Been a while, I know. But I just wanted to let you all know that they intro to the sequel has been posted! YAY!**

**It is entitled The New Reign and can be found on my profile. I really hope you will all take this journey with me as it was a pleasure writing for you and hearing from you. Also I'm in need of a beta for this new story so if anyone is interested PM me. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**To the best readers ever **

**ShavehC **


	22. AN Please Read

AN: I have a new story posted co-written with my beta bluebaby3296. It's called Chowilawu. Try it and tell me what ya think! It's posted under bluebaby's account.


End file.
